Kingdom Hearts A Wolf's Heart
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Serena gets betrayed by some of her friends and is sent to a different world to be born again.Warning Yuri if you don't like don't read.Also Their is a Dickchick in this Story only one tho. Lemon alert stay away kids
1. Chapter 1 : Why

**In my story Kairi and Sora are sayins and My own Character Myzuki is a werewolf and that is all I don't own anything but this story line**

**Kingdom Hearts : A Wolf's Heart**

**Chapter 1 : Why**

**By - WDG**

Serena ran down the street as fast as her feet could carry her reaching the temple steps she began to run up them.

Serena was just arriving at the temple when she heard the voices of her friends in Rei's room sneaking closer she listened in on what they where saying.

"She is weak and can't even walk two steps with out falling" said Mina as she flicked her hair over her shoulder "Mina is right guys she sucks at almost everything except for eating" said Rini from her spot in Darien's lap.

"Hey that's not fair she try's her hardest" said Ami as she stood up from her spot beside Rei her eye's taking a cold look. "Yeah she right I mean Serena can be a nut case at times but she is our friend" said Rei as she pulled Ami back down in between her and Lita "Yes she accepted us not matter what people said to her about us" Lita said as she pulled Ami closer to her and rubbed her back a little.

"Lita, Ami, and Rei are right. Keneko is always trying her hardest" said Haruka as she banged her fist on the table Michiru who was setting beside her nodded her head and tried to calm her lover down Hotaru who couldn't believe her ear at what Rini had said earlier almost wanted to do nothing more than strangle the little brat for what she had said.

Serena couldn't believe her ears as she listened in on her friends well some of them are at spoke up for the first time "Well I don't care what you think and When I marry the dumb ass I will have all of you striped of your powers and put away. "Serena felt rage well up inside her slamming open the doors she looked over every stunned face as she walked in and stood at the other end of the table final speaking for the first time there Serena said "Well My Dear jackass how do you plan on doing that when you can't marry me" and with that Rei, Ami, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Serena left in a flash leaving Rini, Darien and Mina in an empty room.

**Time Gates**

Serena smiled at the confused looks on her friends face . Rei looked over to Serena and said "What did you do" Serena smirked a said "I did nothing it was Trista" as she and the others begin to walk down a long flight of stairs, upon reaching the bottom they looked around for the guardian of Time "Over here" said a voice as Trista walked out of the shadows and over to the group of girls. Smiling she reached over to Hotaru and gently ran a hand through her hair "Are you ready" Trista asked every body as she looked at them seeing there confused face she looked at Serena to see her whistling while kicking the ground.

"You didn't tell them" said Trista as she walked over to the blond and popped her on the head "Ow, No I didn't get the chance" said Serena as she rubbed the sore spot on her head .Michiru spoke up for the first time "What is going on" she looked from Serena to Trista the back again.

"Its very simple, While you where fighting for your Princess rights she was listing the whole time thinking that if you were reborn you all could start over once again in a better life" said Trista looking at all of them a pleased smile on her face "So What are you saying" Asked Lita from her spot behind Ami "Its real simple I am going to send you to a different dimension so you may start over though some things may be a bit different you all well know each other immediately in some way so don't worry ." As the conversation was going on they all began to walk down a hall leading down another flight of stairs.

Once at the bottom they reached a big set of doors reaching all the way up to the ceiling "Now as I asked before are you ready" asked Trista as she stood in front of the doors. Everybody shook there heads yes "Good I will see you all again sometime soon" with that she tapped her staff on the door and a black light shot out and covered them all before sucking them into the door leaving nothing behind.

**At Disney Castle**

"Come on Kairi I know you have it in you" said Sora as he rubbed the back of Kairi's hand as she was giving birth to there daughter. "This is your entire fault Sora" She yelled as she pushed, the Doctor encouraged her to push some more and with one final push the baby was born its silver-ish snow white hair and tail sticking out the most. "Ahh.. This child was blessed" said The Doctor as she walked over to the nurse and handed her the baby the nurse the proceed to clean it before handing it over to Kairi and Sora "Sora she has white hair" said Kairi worried for there child "Yes I know" said Sora as he kissed Kairi on her head.

That was when King Mickey walked in with Goofy,Riku, and etc. "So you have a bouncing baby girl Sora what you going to name her" asked Riku as he stared at the bundle on pink that Kairi held "Oh look she opened her eye's" said Queen Minnie as she looked at the baby, it stunning Ice blue eye's opened and blinked before the baby let out a giggle and clapped its hands its tail wrapping around Kairi's arm "I Think I will call Her Ren" said Sora as her looked at his daughter.

The Doctor walked back in and said that everyone had to live so that Kairi could get her rest taking the little girl from its mother's arms he took her to the baby ward. Once the baby was gone she came back to check on the mother of the baby "there now why don't you get some rest" with that the Doctor left Sora and Kairi alnoe in the room. "I Love you so much" said Sora leaning over to kiss his wife. Standing up he head for the door saying "I will be here to get you and Ren in the morning" with that Sora left shouting the door behind him.

**Next Morning**

Sora arrived at the hospital when Kairi was being served breakfast. "Good morning Sora. "Sora had his usual goofy smile on his face. "Hiya." Kairi laughed. She had been married to the man for nearly 5 years now and he still made her laugh. "I see your doing ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" Sora pulled a chair up by his wife's bed.

"I'm a little tired but that is to be expected. The doctor gave me the birth certificate when I woke up."

"Ooooh lemme see." Kairi pulled a small piece of paper off of a table by her bed and handed it to Sora. Sora read it out loud.

"Ren Wolf. Born to Sora Wolf and Kairi Wolf December 1, 2000." Sora smiled.

"Kairi how would you feel if Ren wanted to fight?" Kairi nearly spit out the spoonful of cereal she just put in her mouth.

"Now Sora, you have the boys to mess around with like Cloud or Aruon or even Goofy. Please let me have Ren."

"I won't push her, but what if she WANTS to fight?" Kairi thought long and hard. She was tired of fighting Sora for her about her child. All she wanted was what was best for her.

"Well I guess you can train her a little. But on the basics and only if she wants to. Don't be going and putting any ideas into her head about fighting. Let her come to you with it ok?" Sora nodded.

"Alrighty."

"The doctor says we can go home in a week."

"I can't wait."

(Ok, there's another chapter out. What do you think so far?")


	2. Chapter 2 : Wow

**Kingdom Hearts : A Wolf's Heart**

**By - WDG  
**

**Chapter 2 : Wow**

It had been a week since Ren was born. Sora was excited. Kairi and Ren would now be coming home. He could finally hold his little daughter again. He thought about the day she was born and how fragile she had felt. The last time he had held a baby he was in his 15 and was barley strong enough to beat his friend Riku. Now he was much stronger and had to be careful about holding Ren. He grabbed a Jacket and was on his way to he hospital.

Kairi got herself dressed so she could be ready to leave the hospital when Sora arrived. Bulma and Chi-Chi had come to visit her before he got there. "So then I told Vejita to get his feet off the table."

"Oh god Bulma, what did he do?"

"He just snorted at me."

"Well that sounds like Vejita."

"Yeah, well I wasn't about to take that from him. I got up from the table, picked a pair of scissors from a drawer and cut a big chunk of his hair out."

"Oh my god you didn't did you?" Kairi and Chi-Chi exclamed at the same time.

"You did. Hahaha serves him right. So what did he do."

"He nearly had a heart attack. Then he went off about how I don't appreciate what he does for the family. And I said 'what just sit around and talk about how great you are?' That's when he ….." At that moment Sora walked in the room. "Oh hi Sora how are you?"

Sora looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi with a big silly grinn. "Just great Bulma how are you?"

"Good. So today is the big day huh?"aske Chi-Chi

"Yeah." Sora looked at Kairi who seemed to be all packed. "So are you ready to go?"

Kairi looked around to double check. "Yeah I think I am. Let's go. Come on Bulma, Chi-Chi."

"Oh you mean I get to go?"asked Bulma.

"Oh I am sorry I can't I have to get home and cook for me and Goku and the little one" said Chi-Chi as she stood up and patted her belly the bulge of her baby showing more that she stood.

"Of course you get to come and its alright Chi-Chi we under stand." The trio walked out of Kairi's room and down to the front of the hospital where a doctor was waiting for them with -Chi had already left after telling them about Goku and the food.

Bulma's eyes almost watered when she saw the baby. The last time that she had seen Ren, she had been behind a glass wall. "Oh Kairi, she's so beautiful."

Sora took the baby from the doctor and handed her to her mother. Kairi held her as gently as possible. Ren was bundled in a fuzzy pink blanket. The only thing you could see was her face. "Are we ready to leave?"

"I'm ready when you are dear." Sora had driven the car. He didn't want Ren to go flying anywhere until she was a little bit older.

Kairi looked at Bulma, "Are you coming to our house?"

"Of course. I want to play with the baby."

Kairi laughed. "Bulma, you never could resist a new baby."

"Of course not. I love babies." Sora left the hospital driveway to get the car. Bulma walked over to her friend so she could get a better look at Ren. "She's so cute with her little baby nose. Sora said that you two decided to leave her tail." Bulma poked at Ren's nose.

"Yeah, he wanted to keep it. Why I don't know but I'm going along with it. It's not like there's any moon since Piccolo blew it up anyways." Kairi looked up to see that Sora had arrived with the car. "Did you bring the baby carrier Sora?"

"Yeah, its right here." Kairi placed little Ren in her carrier while Sora held it for her. "Be careful to not hurt her."

"I know Sora. I have been through this before."

"I know you have, I just want to make sure."

"Sora are you on anything?" Bulma didn't know what was wrong with Sora. She had never seen him act so normal and mature.

"No, why?"

"You are acting different. Like you aren't a kid."

Sora helped Kairi into the front passenger seat. Once she was in he handed her Ren. "Maybe I'm just finally growing up?"

"I don't know." Maybe it was true. Maybe he really was growing up. Or maybe he was just trying extra hard. Bulma climbed in the back seat of the car and strapped herself in.

Sora started the car and headed home. He couldn't wait until he could get Ren home. He was kind of excited about having a daughter. Ren grabbed her mother's finger and wouldn't let giggled a bit.

It was a two-hour drive from the hospital and the Son house. Sora was driving relatively slow for the fact that he didn't want to make Kairi or Ren sick from fast motions.

**The Hosue**

"Come on Bulma, lets put Ren in her room." Kairi and Bulma proceeded to Ren's room.

Kairi unwrapped little Ren from her blanket and placed her in her crib.

"Kairi, she has white hair."

"I know, her tail has white hair in it too."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Sora never explained to me why."

"Well, what was Sora doing when," Bulma didn't quit know how to put this into words, " well when you guys were ummmmm….well…."

Kairi stopped her friend. "Say no more Bulma, I know what you are trying to say. And yes I think I just realized why she is white haried."

"Oh well, she is adorable and that's all that really counts."

Ren was awake now. She sat in one of Sora's old T-shirts, which Kairi just put her in, and looked up at Bulma. She pointed at her. "Uuuh." Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Oh Kairi I think I may have to take her home with me."

"Now you leave her alone. She's mine." The two women laughed kind of loud which upset Ren. She began to cry. "Oh Ren, I'm sorry. Were we too loud?" Kairi picked up her daughter and tried to calm her down. "Shh there now. Its alright." Kairi managed to quiet her down rather fast.

"Her Kairi, can I hold her?"

"Sure." Kairi handed Ren over to Bulma.

This is what Bulma had wanted all day. To hold Ren. "You and I are gonna have fun kid. You know that? Your father and I had fun together. Now its our turn to have fun together."

**One year later**

"COME ON VEJITA WERE GOING TO BE LATE NOW GET OUT HERE!"

"NO! I REFUSE TO COME OUT! I'M NOT GOING TO THAT STUPID PARTY."

Bulma laughed. It had been a year since Ren had been born and on this day the Wolf family and all their friends were celebrating her birthday. "Come on Vejita, it cant be that bad. Just come out."

Bra just happened to walk in the room at the time. She was wearing a long red silk dress. "What's going on mom?"

"Your father wont come out of the bathroom. Vejita, come on. We are going to be late."

"I'm not going. I don't care what you say."

"Dad, lets just go. I want to see Ren."

"Don't think your going to persuade me girl."

"Dad, Goku said that he could kick your ass any day. Also if I am not mistaken he is at the party"

"He did, did he? Wait a minute, I'm not falling for that."

Bulma laughed. It was a good try but it had been used too many times. "Fine, if you don't come out you can cook your own meals from now on."

"Damnit woman." Vejita opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. Bulma and Bra laughed so hard when they saw him. "Well what are you too laughing at?"

Vejita stood in the doorway wearing a blue suit with a red little bow tie. "Oh Vejita, you look so adorable."

"yeah dad. Just promise me you will never come to any of my classes looking like that."

"I still don't see why I have to go to the party looking like this. I look like a sissy."

"Oh stop complaining and lets go."

"I look like Kakkorotto's kid Gohan. A total and complete dork."

"Oh well, deal with it because you are going."

The family of three piled into a car and headed off to the Wolf house.

**The Wolf House**

"Oh Sora, I'm so happy. Ren is finally a year old." Kairi had been waiting a long time for this day. She had been planning it even before Ren was born. Pretty pathetic huh? Kairi rushed around making sure that everything was perfect when there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that Sora? I'm going to go get Ren."

"Ok." Sora proceeded to the door and let in Gohan,Goku, Chi-Chi and Videl. He greeted them with a wide smile. "Hi guys."

"Hi Sora."said Goku and Gohan as the came in Chi-Chi went srtaight to Kairi and little Ren

"Hi Sora." Videl held a box wrapped in metallic pink paper.

"Come in you four. You're the first ones to arrive."

Videl hit Gohan. "See I told you we weren't going to be late." Sora just stared blankly at the couple. "So where's Ren?"

"Right here." Kairi emerged from a hallway with Ren Chi-Chi right behind her. She dressed her daughter in a Pink dress that had white ribbons around the waste. Her tail dangled beneath her.

"Oh look at her, she's adorable.." Videl held out her arms, which told Kairi that she wanted to hold her. She held Ren in her arms and looked down into her ice blue eyes. Kairi walked into the kitchen and signaled for Videl to follow. Videl handed Ren to Sora and followed her kairi into the kitchen.

Ren wrapped her tail around her father's arm. Just as he was about to close the door Trunks and his family arrived. Sora smiled. "Hey guys what's up." Everyone started to arrive. Except for Bulma, Vejita, and Bra.

**The Lost Three**

"Hurry up and fix the car Vejita." Halfway to the party Bulma's cars broke down.

"What do I look like a mechanic? I am an Saiyan fighter."

"Just hurry up."

"Screw it" Vejita picked up his wife and daughter and flew off to the Wolf house.

Bulma began to scream and kick. "What are you doing Vejita?"

"You want to get to the party don't you?" Bulma for once didn't have an ounce of argument in her. He was entirely right. Although that wasn't the reason he did it. If it was up to him he wouldn't go but he just got tired of listening to her nagging him all the time.

**The Wolf House**

"I wonder where my parents are." It wasn't like Bulma to just not show up to something. Especially if it included Ren. Trunks was beginning to worry. He knew Vejita wasn't a problem. Bulma could make him do anything.

"I feel Vejita's Ki. They are here." Before Bulma had a chance to ring the bell Goku opened the door. "Hi you guys." Goku only saw Bulma and Bra. "Where's Vejita?"

Bulma turned around. "Just a minute." She walked around to the side of he house. "Come on Vejita lets go inside."

"No, you only said I had to go to the party not inside."

"The party IS inside."

"I hate you woman." Vejita walked with Bulma into the house. Everyone stared at what he was wearing for a moment until it finally sunk into them exactly what he was wearing. Then they all laughed.

Goku laughed the most. "Oh wow Vejita. If only Freiza could see you now. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up EVERYONE!" No one shut up. Vejita walked over to Trunks and punched him in the face. "NOW SHUT UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE I BLAST YOU TO HELL!" Everyone finally shut up. "That's better. It wasn't my idea to wear this. It was the woman's."

Kairi walked into the room right about this time with Pan, Videl,Chi-Chi and Ren. "Oh hi you guys. I didn't know you were here." She took one look at Vejita. "Vejita I am so, so sorry."

Vejita let out a small growl. "don't start with me woman."

"Ok, now that everyone is here lets start the real party. What does everyone want to do?"

**(Note's)**

Thats It For Now.


	3. Chapter 3 : Grow

**Kingdom Hearts : A Wolf's Heart**

**By - WDG  
**

**Chapter 3: Grow**

**Serena-Ren-Age 6**

**Max-Age 6 1/2**

**Rei-Raye-Age 5**

**Hotaru-Hotaru-Age 4**

As the party went on Ren got a new set of clothes from Bulma and Bra. Pan, Trunks, Vejita, Goten, and Goku got her taring gear and weights which they got yelled at for Chi Chi got her a necklace with a wolf and a cross on it was pure silver from the depths of a lunar mine witch gave it a silver glow the wolf's eye's were blue gems from the moon Kairi got her some hair clips for when her hair started to grow _(yeah right)_.When the party was over and everyone had left a knock on the door stped them from going to bed.

Walking to the door Sora opened the door and let in Auron, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, and Merlin. Aruon looked around and said "I hope we are not to late" Yuffie jumped in and ran right to Kairi and the baby saying "Ahhh your so cute" Cid and the rest looked own as they women talked after a few more mintues Merlin spoke up "Alright it is time for us to go, oh I almost forgot" walking over to the little one he taped her own her nose with his wand lightly and said "there you go little one, my gift to you is the power of magic use it wisley as you grow up".

"Yeah thats right I almost forgot also" said Cloud as he walked over to the child reaching into his pocket he pulled out a book and a ring it was gold and silver magic flowing off of it in waves "This little one is a ring of Transformation" puting the ring on the right hand ring-finger "It well grow in in power as you do and as you grow it well change size to fit your finger, and this is the book to under standing it little one" handing the book to Sora he stepped away Leon stepped up and grinned down at the little bugger pulling out a pair of small swords he said "this are for you little one once you get older until then your dad can hold them" holding them up everyone looked at was a pure silver with a handle of a wolf its claws and fangs dug into the handle. The other was a pure gold with a dragon wrapped around its handle, its eye's a blood red gem.

Handing them to Sora he walked away Yuffie grinned and leaned over to look at the kid then reaching into her pocket she pulled out a watch or so it seemed it was blue and white with silver buttons "This my friend is a watch but not just any watch if you press this button here it becomes like a computer and you can find almost anything on here also you can stay in contact with anybody you whish." puting the watch on the kinds left wrist she straped it into place "and just like the ring it grows to fit you" stepping away she walked over to Leon and Cloud who stood by the door with Merlin. Aruon and Cid looked at each other before Cid stepped forward pulling a small gummi from behind his back "This for when you frow up kind its made just for you I hope you like it" Handing the gummi to Sora he walked out the door and stood with Merlin, the three that where by the door came behind him witch left Aruon, sighing he walked forward and smirked pulling out a collar he side "You will be a wild one try to stay contained" slipping the collar onto her neck he walked out the door shutting it behind him.

"Hey That was mean" said Kairi as she reached down to take off the collar only to find her babys hands wrapped tightly around it biting own with her mouth.

**Five years Later**

The sound of feet running down the hallways of the castle was very dellight full as the four children ran down the hall Ren was running right behinde Max Goofy's son he was only a older that her by 3 months. Her clothes were bearly hanging own to her slim form her blue shirt sliding off her right shoulder a little her pants where belted on to here but still seemed to hang down her necklace and here collar, which she refused to take off no matter what her mother said, hung limply from her neck. Raye and Hotaru were right behind her. They were Chi-Chi's and Goku's daughters Raye the oldest by one year.

As they were running around the corner the almost bumped into some of the cleaning tools that were under spells just as they were running down anthor hallway when a hand reached out a grabed Ren by her collar and yanked her up.

"Hey put me down" Ren growled out as she was pulled up to look into Aruon's face her tail lashed back and forth in displeaser "Now listen her you little ball of energy you have classes in 1 hour and I expect you to be there so don't be late" with that Ren was dropped to the ground as Aruon walked off .

"Man i love the old bat but man that hurt" said Ren as she ran back up to her friends they then began to run toward the castle feilds to play Ren was up first pulling on the helmet she waited for Max to throw the ball once he did she waited then swong the bat at the ball. The ball flew in the other direction heading for the castle walls.

**On The Balcony Above the Castle Feilds**

"Holy Shit" said Cloud watching as the ball flew in the wall next to him geting stuck making a crak form."No that is an arm" said Leon as he pulled in out with a little force "Yes it would seem your daughter gets stronger every day Sora" said Mickey from where he stood at the other end of the balcony.

"Yeah I know, but its not like we don't try to teach her how to crontrol some of it" said Sora as he grabed the ball and through it back down to the feild to the kids.

"Yes I know my friend but mabey its time to send her to somebody that can help" said Aruon as he walked up to the group of men "I myself can no longer train with her because she learns far to quickly and its getting harder for me to teach her anything".

"But where would I send her" asked Sora as he watched his daughter play with her friends.

"Why not to Myzuki she should be able to help are little friend her and while we are at it lets send Raye with her." said Goku as he came upon the group was know for her hard skills and never ending training.

"I agree they do seem to be attached at the hip." Said Sora as he looked back down to the eye's taking in the movement of Raye and Ren as they played around on the baseball field.

**Back Down at the Feilds**

Ren ran up to Raye as she passed home plate wining the game for her team "Looks like me and Pryo over here win" said Ren pointing at Raye "yeah she right" said Raye as she put an arm around Ren's shoulder playing with the collar a little giving it a tug with little pressure before letting it go "So what do you guys wanna do now" said Raye as she walked over to the chairs and tables that where near the opening of the castle gates.

"I have to go train with Auron so see ya" said Ren as she ran off into the castle leaving her friends behind.

Running down the hallways she bumped into her dad "Hey dad whats up" she said picking herseld up from the ground. "Ren you really are growing aren't you" said Sora as he looked at his daughter already a good 5'0" and only six "Yep I sure am" said Ren as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ren how would you like to go on a vaction and learn a lot of new things Raye can go with you but only Raye" said Sora as he got down on one knee and dusted her shirt off a little.

"Sounds like fun" said Ren as she ran a hand through her short cropped hair her tail wagging behind her.

"Really okay then this is what you need to do" said Sora as he began to tell her about Goku's Idea for her.

**At The Transport Station**

Ren and Raye stood next to the gummie bags in hand waving good bye to there friends and family before boarding the on board they sat down and straped themselves in for the ride to Myzuki's. A little while latter once in deep space they where in their rooms getting ready for bed when Raye came into Ren's room.

Ren looked up from what she was doing seeing her friend standing by the door a stuffed tiger in her hands she stood and asked "Whats wrong Raye" walking over to the girl in boxers and nothing more she wrapped her arms around Ren and said "I am not used to sleeping by myself can I stay with you" Raye looked up at Ren.

Ren smilled and said "Yeah come on its bed time for us anyways" pulling the shorter girl with her to the bed she kissed her forhead and said "Night Raye" then turing off the light she pulled her into her nothing of the way she was dressed or that she had kissed the other girl, Raye blushed and just let go of th tiger moving to hold her best friend in the hole world...and mabey even more.

**(Note's)**

Well people i am thinkinf of putting Ren with all of her loyal friends but i am not sure i well get back to you later.


	4. Chapter 4 : KeyBlade and Power part I

**Sorry I lnow its been a while but I have been busy with some wedding plans for my friends and some other stuff very sorry but anyway her you go.**

**The Acadmey's Scale Goes Like This**

**A1 A2 B1 B2**

**C1 C2 D1 D2**

**E1 E2 F1 F2**

**G1 G2 H1 H2**

**I1 I2 J1 J2**

**K1 K2 L1 L2**

**M1 M2 N1 N2**

**O1 O2 P1 P2**

**Q1 Q2 R1 R2**

**S1 S2 T1 T2**

**U1 U2 V1 V2**

**W1 W2 Y1 Y2**

**X1 X2 Z1 Z2**

**THE 1'S BEING THE BEST OF EACH GROUP AND THE 2'S BEING THE SECOND BEST OF EACH GROUP.**

**Kingdom Hearts : A Wolf's Heart**

**By - WDG**

**Chapter 4 : KeyBlade and Power part I**

* * *

Labored breaths came out of Ren's mouth as she ran around the traing room doging the androids left then right then left again they had her cornered her back was aginst the cool surface of the room as she blinked the blood out of her right eye from where one of them had nicked her on the uper part of her eyebrow while she was busy fight the other, holding her hand out she charged it up with some energy, it swelled a blood red color as she held it out the grinning a evil little smile she said "bye bye now" she let the blast fire straight threw the damn androids and slummped down breathing hard.

"Not Bad you little Brat" said Raye as she walked in slowly very slowly with heavy steps barely making it to the computer board "Whats the mater Pryo the gravity to much for your fat butt" said the sayin from where she leaned against the wall a smrik covered her face as she got up and walked over to the computer board that had six glowing letters on its screen it said 595 x eg. Setting down in a small flaoting Chair she flicked a button and the room went back to its normal gravity "So Pryo mabey you should go on a diet" she walked bye Raye and then looked at her with a smirk pop Raye's had was on Ren's cheek then it slid down the cheek from where the nice had print was, grabing Ren's shirt she yanked her down to her "now look here you smart ass I am not fat...or anything else you may have in the smartelick mind of yours ...I am just not used to 595 times earths normal gravity I have only just reached the three hundreds and you know it so shut up" Raye then walked away in a uproar .

Ren reached her hand up to her check and rubed it saying something about sayian women and their mood swings...Walking into her room on the space ship she got some clothes ready for her bath. After taking a nice hot bath she walked into the pilot room and found Raye looking out a window "Sorry..." she said as she wrapped her arms around Raye they had been on this ship for one year together and were only two days away from the place they were meant to be. Ren looked at her friend she kissed her cheek and said "would you put my hair up" she handed Raye the small hair ribbion it was black and blue flames at the end of smiled and turned around hugging Ren back standing up she looked at her friends short hair it now reached her shoulder blades enough to form a small low ponytail (like trunks had) taking the ribion she walked behind Ren and gently ran her hands through the slik like snow hair pulling it all back she tied off the ribion and said "there its done you big goof ball" she then walked to the door leaving .

Ren walked after her and went with her to the kitchen for something to eat both of them setteled on some nodles and some tea Ren's was chicken and beef with some cinnamon tea Raye's was shrimp and vegtables with some green tea in slicen they let their legs touch letting the comfort of the others arua wash over them they had been doing this since they had first arived on the ship even though it odd. Also seemed even if they each had a bed room Raye seemed to find her way into Ren's at night tho Ren never complained she loved it when the six year old Raye pressed aginst her Seven year old body. Once done each girl went their seprate ways for now to do diffrent things. Ren back to the gravity room Raye to the fire room made just for her.

Later that Night

Ren came into her room the door slinding up as it opened walking in she was covered with sweat looking to her bed she already found Raye laying under the blue sheets and holding a wolf stuffed animal that was Ren's when she used to sleep with it, and her small stuffed tiger .Shaking her head Ren went and took anthor bath quickly scrubing away her sweat and all the dirt that she was covered in once she was changed she came out in her blue boxers she was still shirtless as ever when it came to sleeping it was like she had much of a chest anyway so she didn't care crawling into bed beside Raye she let sleep over come her as she smelt the perfume Raye was wearing holding her close she breathed deep purring in delight.

Raye rolled over in her sleep and grabed the taller body laying next to her letting go of the stuffed animals, she held Ren to her leting her finger tangle in her hair 'she needs to cut it agian' she thought as she let her hand slid back down Ren's body running over her bare top she never stopped to think or question why she never minded the nakedness of her frineds body afterall she was only six stopping her hand over the hard abs she trace small shpes with her fingers she was sayin to but unlike Ren she wasn't as tomboy-ish or as rock hard as her but still yet Raye did wonder why she was so attached to her friend thinking back to the first day the met Raye smiled rmember the goofy line Ren had used 'you may be a girly gril but you can play with me any day' Raye sighed as she felt their aruas seek each others in their sleep runing a hand down Ren's back she felt the girl purr a little more before she herself let sleep over come her in a deep sweet dream like state.

The Next Day

Ren sat at the front chair infront of the controls Raye to her right was setting strapped in as well her hands where twisting her hair between her fingers as she waited for them to land they had finaly made it to the Planet landed the girls grabed their bags and unboarded the ship once off Ren pressed the button and let the ship go back to its capsel form stuffing it in her pocket walking up the golden brick path with a few silver bricks here and there they saw the feilds of green grass and the water falls that were in the distnace and a forest where if you looked closey enogh you could see the stray couple or two kissing under a tree or an animal eating some grass upon reach the gates they smilled at the gaurds who looked like amazons to Ren, "We are here to see Myzuki" said Raye as she punched her friend in the arm she was starring to long for Raye's taste.

"You must Be Raye and Ren then" said The Short Blonde one "My name is Gabrielle and over their is My soulmate Xena we well take you to see Myzuki come on know" Gabrielle bent down and picked up Raye and her small bag walking off with the girl."Hello Child" Xena reached down and picked Ren up looking down at the snowy white hair and icy blue eye's smiling she said "as Gabrielle said my name is Xena and judging by your power you must be Ren" she held the kid to her tall frame as she held the bag with the other she looked down when she felt the young girls tail wrap around her wrist "Yeah I am Ren and thats Raye she is my beeesssst Friend in the whole universe".

As soon as Ren meet the taller girl she liked her ameditly she was just so much like dad with her blue eye's and smile and her arua felt good to Ren almost like an older sister. As they came to the door to the acdamey building they walked in and then down the long hallway pass some other hallways that went to the left or right once in the center of the building you could see the golden water statue as it held a golden vase in its hands that poured water into the small fouton around it wich was felled with tiny coins that no one every took out or else the pound itself was maigical it would never run out of room for its whishers as they tossed coins in or the little fish that swam in it .Gabrielle put Raye down and took her hand then looked back to see Xena still holding Ren who was asleep in her amrs smilling she wondered if she and her love could ever have smiled down at the little bundle in her arms hooking the bag to her belt she ran a hand though Rens hair undoing the little ponytail and easing the pain it might cause from sleeping with it on tying it around Ren's wrist she held the kid closer and ran a hand down her back it was like the kid had weaved a spell on her already a spell of sisterly love looking up she saw her soulmate looking at her with loving eyes blushing she looked away.

Once the reached the top of the stairs that were on both of the sides in the room the went to the left heading down the hallway they came to a big pink door knocking on it the waited for a moment before walking in the room was filled with books and scrolls a window let a little sunlight into the room it also gave you a look out to the feild that held soccore games and football games and you could see the blitzball arena off a little more to the right .Smilling Xena woke Ren up and sat her down ruffling her hair and handing her the bag with her stuff before her and Gabrile left the room shuting the doors.

"Wow..this place is so beautifull Ren don't you think" asked Raye as she looked out the Windows Ren tied her hair back into place before walking over to Raye who stood at the window walking over behind her she looked out and said "yeah this place is cool" Ren leaned further forward placing her chin on Raye's reached up and ran her finger over the collar smilling she kissed Ren's cheek placing her lips on the corner over her lips ,Ren looked down and grined she never knew why she and Raye were always kissing they just where "ahemmmm" The girls jumped apart and turned to look at the woman who was standing in the door way she was wearing a purple robe with stars on it she had long pink hair held up in a bun with a pair of deep red chop sticks some of it coming lose and hanging down by her face her glass wear a slim wire frame with small oval lends, the glass wear sliding down her nose as she looked both girls up and down smilling she walked past both girls her legs became visable through the slits in her dress like robe as she walked by her dark black heels clicking as she moved and sat down behind her desk lifting one leg up she crossed it over the other the slit slip in open showing some bear she pointed her hand and two chairs poped up "have a seat girls" Raye quickly walked over and sat down in the left chair Ren however stood there her eye's glued to the deep dip in the dress that hid the other womans chest from her veiw shaking her head she went and sat down blushing she felt a little werid in her lower half of her body.

"You girls must be Ren and Raye welcome to my Name is Myzuki and I am the head woman around here after all this is an all girl school" she saw the look Ren was giving her and rolled her eye's at the girl "as for what you are doing here you' re father's have called me and told me why, you are hear to learn control and be schooled at the same time so let me take you to your rooms" Getting up she walked down the hall once more walking over to an elevator she pushed its button once in she pressed A1 and the doors shut as they got in. On the ride up she told them the rules of this school and that their were uniforms for them to wear and that all tomboys wore a diffrent version of that which had pants not which Ren blew out a breath at she would never wear a skirt in her life if she had to she would die first."hey what dose the A1 stand for" asked Ren as she looked at the other buttons on the panle of the elevator she was always the one who asked questions her dad had once said to be careful with that "the A1 stands for Class A level 1 its for the beginers of the School year and thats what you to are as you work your way down you become Z1's they are the best at what they do some of them are teachers here and are trainers as well you also have meet two of them Gabrile and Xena i think" said Myzuki as the door opened walking out into a pale hall way the walked down the hall coming to a door with a gold number 1 on it knocking on it she pushed it open their was four beds a green one, a blue one, a red one, and a snow white on the green one was a girl around Ren's height with her long brown hair up in a hight ponytial and another girl was setting on the blue one with short shoulder length blue hair with a book in her hands both girls looked up from what they were doing and said "Hello Mistriss Myzuki" Myzuki smiled at the girls and lead Ren and Raye in saying "These are Raye and Ren girls they well be staying with you." as she was told this to the girls they got up and walked over to them the blue haired girl went first "Hey My names Amy I am six" she held out her hand and got a shake from both girls next was the brown haired one "Names Lita i am 7" she held out her hand to Raye and gave her a soft shake when she shook hands with Ren she add some grip to it both girls grinned and then let go.

As Myzuki was leaving she said "Ren I want to see you in the morning"She then left leaving the girls to themselfs Ren grined and walked and sat down on the snow white bed and fell backwards letting her head hit the nice soft pillows Raye grined and walked bye smacking her on the abs as she went and sat on the red bed "so what can we do around her for fun" asked Ren as she rubed her smiled and put her arm around Amy's shoulder "we can go play blitz ball" she pointed out the window to the areana "yeah lets go what about you girls you wanna come with us" asked Ren jumping up and tossing her bag down she walked over to the door and waited for Lita."No way you to tomboys go a head with out us" said Amy as she sat back down getting a "yeah go on" from Raye as she began to put her stuff grinned and ran over to Amy kissing her on the cheek before running out with Ren to the blitz ball areana.

As Amy and Raye were left in the room the girls began to talk "So you and Lita dating" asked Raye as she folded her socks an putting them up after doing the rest off them she sat down because she had no more things to put up."Yeah we are we just started dating a year ago" said Amy as she blushed looking back down to her book she read more, Amy watched Raye with her eye's hiden watching as the girl stood back up and walked over to Rens stuff. Raye opened Ren's bag and dumped its stuff out onto the bed first she took all the shirts and hung them up before putting them in Ren's closet then she folded the shorts and hung them up and the pants to once that was done she began to fold the boxers smilling as she came across the puppy ones folding them she put them in the draw followed by the anckel socks that Ren loved to wear then she folded the last thing the wife betters and muscle shirts puting them up in drawers smiled Raye liked Ren or so it seemed from the looks of pulled the small wolf close to her chest breathing in Ren's sent from the stuffed animal before setting it on her pillow."So Raye you have fellings for Ren don't you" asked Amy as she sat her book down on the little table beside her jumped and looked at Amy and said "yeah i do, ummm just don't tell her okay"Amy smiled and noded both girl then began to talk to each other.

The Blitz Arena

Ren and Lita ran down the hallway and took the steps as a quick warm up never once breaking a sweat running past Xena and Gabrile who where eating she smiled and waved at them before turning and runing to catch up with Lita as the hit the pathway once more they took of to the arena running down the walk ways and around other students the stopped and took a breath of air .They then looked up and saw the arena "so Ren you ever play this before" asked Lita as she pushed the doors open "no never why" asked Ren as she was lead to a video projector "the you need to watch this then" said Lita pushing the button getting the small film started Ren grined and reached her hands out her watch glowed breifly and a small hacker line jumped out and contected to the video projector then a small key board came to life under hands made of pure light and energy it felt real to the watch holder and was used as a real one so it was very quick and easy to use. Ren then began to type things in on the board watching as the video change from beginer to pro in seconds taking in everything watching as the plays came together before her eye's taking in everything and more once she had been through every play and trick used she pulled back and the watch drew back in its line and the keyboard fade away.

Ren walked over to Lita who stood looking out the window "alright lets play" she said as she tapped her on the shoulder "alright come on then you need a school gym outfit" said Lita leading them into the clothes room walking over to the locker marked Lita she pressed a button and pulled out a pair of green spandex shorts and a green muscle shirt and a drak green pair of overalls with both pants legs cut of at her knees and a green jacket that had her name on the back of itwith the Number 4 on it ."You should get yours made then put it in your locker when your done" said Lita as she changed then put her regualr close in her locker and locked walked over to the scaner and it said "Step..In Please" Ren did as she was told standing on the black circle then a black light ran up and down her body then a another red light ran down her body before the computer said "Step off plaease...Now what is your favorite animal" Ren did as she was told typing in the snow wolf before backing up "Thank..You.,Your Uniform Blitz Suit is Now Done" Ren grined and walked over to the small window where her suit came out wrapped up and boxed away .

Picking it up she wallked over to her locker and opened it then setting down she began to open her outfit pulling out the black spandex shorts she sat them down and then she pulled out the snowwhite spandex shirt with a black wolf pawprint symbol over its heart and one on the back over her right shoulder, pulling out the dark blue overalls the right leg was cut off at the kness and was filled with small wholes that armor chain was weaved through. On the top half the buttons where made of golden wolf prints and hald silver straps the jacket was pure snow white and had a black and blue wolf print design on the arms all the way up the shoulder on on the back there was Ren's name in blood red with the number V on it made of shoes where boot like they were black with metal on the bottoms and heel and on the front to protect the she put her clothes up and threw her trash away running out she meet Lita and said "we ready now" She showed of her uniform smilling as Lita tossed her the blue ball walking to the Arena they saw that it was already filled and was ready for on the plat form Lita jumped in and waited for Ren. Grinning her teeth shinning as she took a run and jump her body adjusting to the water tempreature smilling Lita and Ren took a deep breath the water filled their lungs. Lita waited for Ren to start chocoking like most newbies but was supriesed when she didn't grinning she sat the ball on the tosser and waited for the game to begin.

The ball was tossed and laned on the middle the whistle was blone and both girls took of to the ball Ren getting there first took it then swam to the side befor taking it kicking it into Lita's goal pass the blocking bot .After a two full hours of playing the girls had quite the crowed from all class from A-Z the socre was Lita 99 Ren 99 the both were barly even tired once the ball touched the float platform they took off for it Ren got it first grabbing the ball she and Lita began swimming to the right Ren grined and charge at Lita. Before tossing the ball up and going after it leaving Lita starring at clear water jumpping up and out of the water Ren did a back flip kicking the ball fast making it wizz into the water scoring Lita's goal. Giving Ren the final point cheers broke out as Ren laned on the dry ground of the stadium Lita grined big and got out of the water shaking her head she ran to Ren and tackled the girl giving her a nuggy "you rock my girl" said Lita as the realeasd the other girl who was blushing from the cheers of the other people especially when they said "Ren is so cute look at her the little snowy angel I so want to date her" .

Once they were in the locker room once more they began to change and get ready to go back taking off the clothes they put them in the drier as they got dried themselves and put the clean and dry clothes on once the suits were dry they put them up as well shutting and locking their they were walking out Ren was pulled up into a big hug looking behind her she saw Xena and grinned yelling out "SIS" blushing she pulled away "sorry it just came ou..." Xena pulled Ren to her saying "its okay runt you are my little sister now i just can't seem to let you go" she gave Ren a tight hug pushing away the girls fears."So who taught you to play like that" asked Gabrile as she reached out and rubbed the girls cheek gently with her tumb Ren blushed and said "well i watched the video's and just leared from there why" Ren looked at Gabrile and Xena and then to Lita all three of them looked at her like she had a second head."you have got to be kiding me you learned all of that from the beginer video training simulations" yelled Lita as she grabed Ren by her collar and yanked her forward pointing to the arena where the projector was "umm well yeah but i also watched the pro video's as well it wasn't that hard" said Ren as she pulled back "damn girl if you can learn that quick i pitty the people that dont get you in bed" said Xena as she pulled her lover to her Lita blushed as she though of thought she could keep her eye's off Re.

After a while of talking to Xena and Gabrile the girls finaly left and headed for their room after jogging up the many, many, steps they came to their door opening it Lita walk in first and gave Amy a deep kiss then she headed for the bathroom to tak a shower and brush her teeth and get ready for walked in behind her shutting the door heading over to her bed she saw her stuff was put up looking over to Amy and Lita she blushed and looked away smilling she saw Raye was writting in her jorunal."hey pro whats up..." Ren ran a hand down Raye's leg giving it a squess making dark eyes look up and lock with hers "nothing much brat why you ask" said Raye as she stopped writting put her pen in its place before shuting the book and putting it away in her drawer "ummm can you cut my hair for me Raye" as Ren as she pulled the hair tie out of her grinned and got up walking out with Ren to the hallway and over to a trashcan she then pulled out her clippers and began to cut and trim Rens hair until it was back to its short tomboy-ish cut from a year ago that she still back in she took the ribion and tied it around her tigers neck,

Ren looked up as Lita came out in green boxers and a black shirt getting up she head for her own she was done brushing her teeth and hair she came out with her black boxers on and stopped from the look she got "what you never seen a topless girl before" Ren wasn't gong to change her ways of sleeping for over to her bed she pulled the sheets back and crawled under before turning out her smiled as she watched her friend looking at the other girls she said "forgive her she never wears a shirt to sleep in hope you don't mind". Once all the lights were out and the two other girls were asleep raye slipped out of her bed and crawled into bed with Ren. "Raye.." Ren opened her eye's a little and looked at her friend and pulled her to her under the covers and sheets holding her cloes as she let sleep over come her.

(Note's)

Like i said before i know its been a while and i am so sorry it just i am think on what to do next so any way i am still thinking about the whole Ren/everybody theory any way see you cats later.


	5. Chapter 5 : KeyBlade and Power part II

**Some of the Cards Used In This Are Mine do not take them Please. (Unless your rich and famous and want to pay me)**

**Kingdom Hearts: A Wolf's Heart**

**By - WDG  
**

**Chapter 5: Key Blade and Power part II**

Ren awoke from her sleep looking around her eye's landed on Raye who lay asleep beside her with her head resting on Ren's chest for a smiled and got up picking Raye up as while caring her to her own bed Ren put Raye under the covers and then walked back to her own bed grabbing her stuffed wolf she laid it down beside Raye's before getting up and walking in the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and her hair she walked into the room once more and put on some clothes a blue button down and a pair of blue baggy pants grabbing her keys from the table she head for the door and walked out. Walking over to the elevator she pushed the button to get to the bottom floor and then leaned back closing her eye's and began to think of things to help calm her nerves, once the door was opened she walked down the hallway and walked up to the bright pink door knocking on it she waited for some one to answer the door.

Myzuki herd the nock getting up she opened the door and saw Ren "well you are up early and on time that's good to see" Myzuki moved aside and let Ren into the room before shutting the door back and walking over to her walked into the room setting down in one of the red comfy chairs that sat in front of Myzuki's desk, setting in the one to right she asked "so why did you want to see me". Myzuki looked up at Ren and smiled "you are here because I have a job for you young lady, you are stronger than you friend so you will be taking you stuff up the stairs to her. With that Myzuki walked over to the wall to the right it was clear and had nothing on it, Myzuki tapped the wall with her finger watching as it opened to reveal a hidden storage room full of almost walked around through room and began to pick out Ren's uniform she found a black muscle shirt with a wolf's paw print on it in white , a silk white button down with silver buttons on it, a pair of white pants , a white tie and a pair of black boots that had white strings. Folding it up she sat it on a table before starting on Raye's uniform it had a white skirt with a black blouse, a white tie, black arm warmers, and black boots with white strings as well. After making anther uniform that was the opposite of the first ones ( the colors changed what was white is now black and what is black is now white) she began to look around for books she found two History books, two English and two Literature books, two Math books, two Chemistry books, and etc need for school. Walking around she went to a different book shelf and pulled out a book that said your spirit and you, the second one she pulled out was a Basic magic 101 book getting two of each book she sat them down for a briefer moment before picking them back up and walking to the table. Setting the books down on the table she grabbed a big box and put all the stuff in it then she began to look around once more.

Finding a black book bag with a wolf on it that was standing on a snowy hill she grabbed it for Ren looking around she found a dark purple one with a red raven on it getting that one for Raye she put them in the box with the other stuff , walking around she grabbed some supplies like binders, papper,pens, pencils, and etc putting them all in the box she yelled to Ren "come here".Ren got up and ran into the room coming to halt infornt of Myzuki a big smile on her face "yes Mistress Myzuki can I help you" Myzuki grinned at the girl yanking her to her once Ren was close of enough she pressed her lower body into Ren's waist to see the girls reaction while she said "I saw what you did yesterday at the blitz arena now what I want to know is do you want to be on the blitz team" Ren felt her lower body stir and blushed as she pulled away looking down at the floor she said "yeah...I would like that" Myzuki wanted to laugh at the young girls predicament but she couldn't that would just be mean after all she was going through changes herself Myzuki looked at the thin, lanky, pale body of the girl she could see the outlines of the muscles coming in on the girl from a days hard work and training ."Well good you are now apart of the Moonstar Beasts...and as a result you are now also on the dueling team". Walking over to the wall she opened a closet door walking in for a moment she came back out caring a small but thick gold book tossing it to Ren she said "read that once you have finished it come back to me and we can fix you a deck and find you arm gauntlet" Ren opened the book and began to read as Myzuki walked around the room some more.

Myzuki walked over to a curtain and pulled it back looking around she found what she was looking for pulling out a silver and gold chest with a dragon and a wolf on it with Ren's name engraved on its lock she sat it on the table then went back in search of Raye's chest finding it she grinned as she saw it. The chest was colored purple with crimson flames on and a black raven it also had Raye's name on its lock, setting it on the table beside the other chest she went in search of the keys. Once she found them she turned and saw Ren setting on the floor reading the book smiling she went over to her and said "here take these" dropping the key's Ren reacted fast and caught them with out looking away from the book. Walking over to the weapons wall she pulled of a bow and a quiver full of arrows and a light weight sword with a reverse blade. Walking over to Ren she said "alright listen up" Ren looked up and jumped up from the floor folding the page she was on over she shut the book and put it in her pants pockets." I am all ears" said Ren as she held her hands behind her back, Myzuki tossed the weapons to Ren who caught them with easy like "Alright runt Sundays and Mondays are training days for me and You Also Raye is to train with Gabriel on those days the bow and arrows are for her" Ren nodded her head and looked at the weapons before saying "is this it Mistress Myzuki".

Myzuki looked around the room and said "yeah that's it now take all of this stuff up to your room by stairs and I mean all of it" Ren grinned and strapped the sword to her side and the bow and quiver to her back setting the chests on top of box she picked it up and said "see ya" before dashing out the door heading for the steps taking them two at a time .Myzuki watched her and shook her head walking back into her office she shut the door "She has a lot of energy for her age" she said to the empty room, or so it looked King Mickey stepped out of the shadows and said "yes she is please take care o her." with that her left leaving Myzuki to herself.

**The Girls Room**

Raye awoke and found herself in her own bed looking around she saw that Ren was gone fearing the worst she was about to get up when she saw the stuffed animal of the small wolf laying beside her picking it up she breathed in its sweet sent it smelled Like Ren which meant it smelled of fresh rain and wolves bane even the smallest hint of roses was there, pulling back she layer back down a dreamy sigh coming to her lips. "well don't you look oh so dreamy" said Lita as she peaked her head up from beside Amy her lips having been previously kissing Amy's neck, she had looked up when she herd the sigh and saw Raye holding a stuffed wolf grinning she said "so Raye have a little crush on your friend" Amy Blushed putting a hand over her neck covering the marks Lita had left. Raye smirked and said "yeah what of it its not like i am in bed rapping her while I am talking to some one" Raye got up and winked at Amy as she passed. Lita was stunned Raye was a fighter alright she liked this girl but not in that way she liked Raye not loved her like she did her Amy.

Lita and Amy soon to also got up all of them going through their daily choirs of cleaning and grooming themselves once done they got dressed and ready for the day. "Has anyone seen Ren" asked Amy as she looked around for a good book to take with her to breakfast, "hummm nope not me "said Lita as she watched her girl bend over. Raye put her hands together behind her back and said "if I know her which I do she is off eating somewhere" as soon as Raye said that their was a knock at the door then it opened reveling Ren with the stuff in hand box full of junk and chest and etc."hey pryo you talking about me again, am I going to have to smack you butt to get you to behave" said Ren her smile on her face as she carried the stuff in once it was all sorted out they began to leave for breakfast.

Walking down the hall once the had exited the elevator on the ride down Ren began to read her book once more pulling it out she waited in Line with Lita and them her mind taking in all of the info about the cards and the fields to use them. Once up to chapter 25 she shut it and began to eat with her friends letting her hand slid under the table she touched Raye's thigh running her finger lightly across looked up at Ren who was eating and looking at the far wall she blushed hot red before reaching down and covering it with her own."So you kids think your old enough to do that" said a deep husky voice Ren turned around and saw Xena she smiled and said "you do it why can't we" Xena cracked a grin and was about to say something when she saw Gabriel coming her way with two trays her eye's lit up and her heart pounded in her chest." Something wrong" asked Ren with a smirk only to get popped on the head "ouch hey that hurt" Xena alone cracked anther grin before setting down with her love in her lap. That's when she saw that Ren had the book in her hand and was reading it looking over at Lita she said "so she on the team now" getting a nod from Lita she said "so dear little sister you going to help us whip some ass when Blitz season starts up this year" Xena watched as Ren grinned big and read the last few pages in the book before shutting it and saying "yep...I am now if you would excuse me I have a deck to go start" with That she jumped up and picked up her tray and book. Heading for the exit she tossed the plastic tray and fork away and ran down the hall once more.

Raye watched her go a far off look in her eye's, turning she found that she was being watched by four sets of eye's "**what...are you people staring at**" she yelled at them. They all looked away in a hurry before saying" nothing" and went back to eating their food, after a while the all went off in their separate ways Gabriel taking Raye with her to start some small basic skills of training. Amy went off to the library to read up on some more stuff about sayians and their life styles, Lita walked off to the weight room to train a little as well but not as much as Raye would have to or Ren for that walked off after Ren to see what her deck might be like as she hid in the shadows of the school.

**Myzuki's Office**

Ren knocked on the door and waited for it to open once it did she walked in and said "Mistress Myzuki you in here I have read the book and am ready to get my deck started", Myzuki smiled as she came out from behind a wall caring a small case made of wood and a wand, "Alright that is good to her now you are going to need to fill out this Form Ren" Myzuki pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of her pocket and tossed it to at the scroll for a moment Ren opened it and looked it up and down for what it wanted.

Name: **Ren Wolfe**

Age: **6**

Sex: **Female/Male**

Favorite Animal: **Wolf**

Favorite Color: **Snow white and Gold**

What Would You Be Hero or Villain: **I Don't Know**

Ren filled the Scroll out and gave it back to Myzuki who looked at the last question then up at Ren with a serious look in her eye's "So you don't know if you want to be a hero or a villain why not" she asked as she sat back and watched Ren fidget, Ren looked down at her feet and said "I don't know really I just don't know" there was a sadness in her eyes as she said smiled and said "well of course not you just a kid after all now on to your deck." Ren let her eyes show happiness once more as she looked up at Myzuki a smile playing across her face, she watched as Myzuki opened the box with a golden white key that had snow white writing on that she couldn't read. Once open she looked in the box and saw thousands upon thousands of cards to make her deck with, Myzuki watched Ren and saw how her eye's lit up when she saw the cards "go a head pick out your cards make sure to read them over though"

Ren Put her hand into the cards and pulled out some looking at them she pulled out a Polymerization, Draining Shield, Pot of Greed, A Hero Emerges, Hero Signal, Trap Jammer, The Warrior returning Alive, and Elemental Hero Sparkman. Putting Back the other cards in her hand she pulled out a new hand full and went through them pulling out Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Elemental hero Avian, Spark Blaster,Scapegoat,Elemental Hero Bubbleman,Elemental Hero Wild Heart, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix,Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, and three Blue-eyes White Dragons. She picked up her cards and counted them she had twenty which meant she needs twenty or more. reaching back into the box she searched around some more and pulled out a Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, Infernal Flame Emperor, Red-eyes Black Dragon, Red-eyes Darkness Dragon, Invader of Darkness,** Elemental Hero Wolfman, Wolf Fanged Blade, Midnight Mountian, Full Blood Moon, Blood Pills, Cry of The Mate**, Kirbo, **Wolf Kit, The Wolf Mates Of The Goddess Moon, A Angels Wings**, Spell Absorption, Graceful Charity, Solar Flare Dragon, Flame Swordsman, and **Baby Wolf Hero**. Putting her Deck together she counted once more and got 40 cards looking them over once more and said "Alright I am done", Myzuki Looked at her deck quickly then handed it back to her before saying "alright one minute please" Myzuki then stood up and walked back over to the box shutting it and putting back up.

Walking back out she sat down and said "you like heroes I see but you also had the one animal that shows death in your deck... the wolf very strange but hey its your deck not mine any way come with me" Ren looked up from where she was shuffling her cards she had stopped on a wolf card it was the Baby Wolf hero it showed a baby wolf with armor on and a small sword in its hand a red eye peaking out from behind its bangs and its tail was wrapped around its waist holding a bottle that had blood in it. Shaking her head she stood up and followed after Myzuki who pulled out a two silver looking things. Walking over to Ren she made her lay her deck down on the table then hold out her arms she said "now take off your watch" Ren looked at Myzuki like she was mad and said a firm "no" Myzuki was about to take it off herself when she saw that Ren's eyes meant what she said. Smiling she reached out and took hold of the arm with out the watch and put a silver thing on it looking at it more closely Ren saw it had a health meter on it right below it where four black slots, if she remembered it was where you put your magic, trap, and spell cards. To the right of them there was a card like space, turning it over she saw where you put your deck and the grave yard slot. Flipping it back over she used her nerves to open the side port which opened out like a wing the where two card shaped holders there, meant for your field cards, making the port close once more she watched as Myzuki went and got the other silver arm piece.

This one had four monster card holders on top, flipping it over she saw two more and a small screen with a number pad below it also their was a cable extension that could be pulled out for when bets with money, or credit was made you could also use it to jack in to the computer systems at school and cheek over your records about you battles and had better ideas taking hold of the extension cable she hooked it up to her watch and her keyboard popped up typing some things in she set the time and some battle plains for latter, flicking her wrist the keyboard vanished and she picked up her deck sliding it into place she was about to leave when "Hey don't forget this you well need it to enter the dueling arena" said Myzuki as she tossed Ren a golden card. Smiling Ren took the golden card and slipped it into her pocket before walking off to find her friends.

"oh and before I forget I don't think you want to walk around wearing big silver things on your arms so if you press the button at the very bottom on your right one they well just turn into bracelets" Myzuki smirked as she watched Ren push the button the walk away.

Walking down the halls she ran into somebody shaking her head she looked up and saw some one else laying away from her running over to this girl she shook her shoulders and said "you okay" her voice was thick and husky as she spoke to the girl with long sea green hair...

**??????? Point of View**

This voice it sound so sexy in my young ear it called to me from the depths of the darkness in my mind opening my sea blue eye's I was meet by the cutest tomboy. Amara and she would get along great. She had hair that was so snow white and eye's so icy it made me shiver thinking of the wintry snow itself she was asking me something yet all I saw was the from of an angle kneeling before she was slim and fit yet she held a look to her that said I can kick your ass from here to the next century .Setting up she was a good foot taller than me which didn't surprise me at all, holding out my hand to her she helped me up and with a smiled I said "my name is Michelle Kaioh what's yours"

**Back to Normal Point of View**

Ren smiled as she herd the girls name "hi Michelle I am Ren Wolfe its very nice to bump into you" she said with a laugh as she rub the back of her head like all the sons seemed to do in their goofy way. Michelle smiled and said "You are funny you know that" Michelle bent down to pick up her books and as she was reaching for them she saw that Ren was already picking them up and holding them "Its alright I have got them Michelle" said Ren as she held the books "where are you heading anyway" Ren looked at Michelle with a small smirk playing on her lips. Michelle blushed as many thoughts rushed through her head about those said lips..."me I was heading to the school store to by a drink why" asked Michelle as she took her books from Ren.

Ren smiled and said "let me walk you there and by the drink it is the lest I can do for you" after walking down the hall and heading back into the school store from where Ren had first got her food. She watched as Michelle pointed out which drink she wanted Ren then paid for it. Setting down and talking with the girl she didn't notice three people walk in and start walking over until a voice said "who are you and why are you with Ren" Ren new that voice very well it was Xena turning she saw the older woman was with Lita and anther person she didn't quite know but she could almost pass for Ren's twin with her short blonde locks and her stuning blue eye's "Xena calm down this is Michelle and she is my friend" said Ren after a moment.

Xena looked at the girl then said "okay okay but hey I am your big sister forgive me if I worry about your sorry little ass" she sat down beside Ren and pulled the girl into a head lock messing up her hair as Lita and the other woman sat down beside her at the table "by the way Ren this is Amara" said Lita as she pointed to the other girl setting to her left "she is on the blitz team as well" .Looking at the other woman Ren smiled and held out her hand to shake with the other woman's saying "nice to meet you" Amara grind and reached and shook Ren's hand firmly testing the kids strength she winced a little when Ren squeezed a little to grinned and said "don't worry I am strong enough to play size is not everything" she then stood up and began to walk away. Michelle and Lita's eye's were glued to her watching her every move blushing they looked away thing 'what am I doing I already have a lover'. Amara looked at Michelle "damn I thought my ass was the only one you watched" Michelle blushed and said "oh shut up."

Ren walked down the halls once more walking into the library she found Amy reading a book walking up behind she leaned down and slipped her arms around Amy's neck breathing hotly across the neck she let her words take hold of Amy as well "so bookworm watch you reading" she asked as she traced her fingers down Amy's arm. Amy shivered and gasped dropping her book she reached up and smiled at Ren "Ren-san...are you flirting with me because if so I already have a girlfriend so the answer is n...yes...wait that's not right I need to say no…..yes." Amy put a hand over her mouth and locked eyes with Ren and suddenly a flash went before her eyes.

**Somewhere in the????????**

**Amy looked around and saw a group of women she didn't know one sea green hair and she was kissing on a woman with dirty blonde short hair who was being touched and felt on by a tall girl about 6 foot 2 and had long brown hair up in a ponytail and there was a girl with long dark raven hair setting off to the side watching the three as a snowy white haired girl sucked and licked on her neck. The scene flashed again and now she found herself in the arms off said silvery haired girl she was naked and so was Amy looking in a mirror over the girls shoulder she saw that her blue hair had grown out and now reached her shoulders and that she was naked as well. Gasping when cool fingers spread her opening she looked up into to deep blue eyes and then she felt...**

**Back to the Now...**

Amy opened her eye's and found herself in Ren's arms her body was flush with Ren who was blushing just as bad as she was she even had a small smile on her lips Amy don't know what possessed her but later she would put all down to the same thing...she would do anything for her princess. Leaning in she caught Ren's lips with her own while her fingers threaded through her short locks of hair.

**(NOTES)**

**Cliff hanger bum bummer bum**


	6. Chapter 6: Key Blade and Power part III

**Kingdom Hearts: A Wolf's Heart**

**By - WDG  
**

**Warning some sexual things in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Key Blade and Power part III**

Ren gasped but she couldn't stop herself her hands found themselves on to Amy's hips pushing her back against the table her body slipping between Amy's legs as she lifted her to set on the table. Amy wanted to smack herself for betraying Lita but she couldn't Ren was just so good. Wrapping her legs around Ren's waist she moan into the kiss, hearing her moan echo of the quite walls pulled her back to her mind and she pulled away blushing madly. Ren was shocked at what she had done how could she do this to Lita, she had just kissed her best friends girl and now they were in for some serious trouble "Amy…I look I didn't mean for that to happen" said Ren as she tried to plead her case.

"Its okay I am the one how started it its okay really…" said Amy a sad look coming to her face for a quick minute. Ren saw it and said "you sure" Amy shook her head yes and then smiled all the while thinking 'why did kissing her feel so right so good…I mean Lita's kissed are good and shocking to but hers it was like kissing fire and ice hot but cold ' . Amy pushed herself off the table "well not that we are both sorry lets not tell Lita about this agreed" she held out her hand. Ren looked at the hand and nodded her head yes before shaking the hand "okay well I am going to leave then and let you get back to your studies" with that Ren ran out the door.

Ren was running so fast down the halls time seemed to blur around her she came to a stop once she reached a section of the school she couldn't remember going yesterday. Looking around she saw millions of paintings and sketches some of things that just could seem real to her backing up she hit something "well at least I can say your hair works for you" Ren jumped and turned to face Michelle.

"What's the matter you look as if you have seen a ghost" said Michelle her voice a sweet whisper playing in the air. Ren couldn't talk it just didn't seem right…with the light coming through the windows in a thin pale like shade it made Michelle look beautiful stunning really "wow…." Michelle blushed finally realizing what had happed she had stunned the younger girl "well at least I now what you think of me".

Ren blushed and said "so did you do all of these" she pointed to the paintings Michelle smiled "Yes I did would you like to see them". So for the rest of the day she spent it with Michelle listing to her about each and every painting she did and why. It was about 5:30 which meant the sun was falling and the two moons rising the light got even paler in the room. "Ren…if you wouldn't mind I would like to paint you" Ren smiled and said "okay sure"…Michelle smiled "butt naked" Ren stopped her moving and blushed madly… "Um okay Michelle I well as long as no one else sees the picture".

"Good then follow me then" said Michelle as she walked through a door leading into a room with a big round bed that was covered in pure white silk sheets and some furs and thousands of pillows. Michelle sat up her easel and paints and grabs a few brushes and pencils. Ren watched her with a blush she watched as she got ready then finally her eye's turned to meet Ren's "well come on drop them" she pointed to Ren's clothes.

Michelle almost laughed but then she got an idea "well some soft music calm you" Ren nodded and waited for some soothing music to play. The softly over the speakers of the room you could hear Enigma & Deep Forest - Sweet Lullaby (Ambient Mix) playing. It calmed Ren enough that she didn't even fight when Michelle slowly began to undress her first she pulled of her tops then her shoes and socks. Slowly Michelle reached for the pants and pulled them down and places them with the rest of the clothes that were lying in a chair, reaching out her eyes locked with Ren's.

Slowly she reached for the boxers her fingernails light brushing against Ren's sides as she pulled them down and off she then tosses them with the pants and other clothing. Looking at Ren she saw the dick hanging between her legs but she thought nothing of it she didn't even give it a second thought.

Walking back she took in the sight of the young sayain her eye's taking in the sleek from the hard abs and the light tan. She looked down 'hmm guess she really does have snow white hair' she thought reaching out she pressed against what must have be the becoming of a god she was soft yet hard. Not a scar or scratch was on the perfect skin walking around her she saw the tail and gave it a light pet feeling the silky texture of the fur.

Reaching up she ran a shaky had through the hair on her head and found it to be even more silkier smiling she finally pulled away leading her to lay on the bed. Her back on the pillows in a slant position her legs spread wide one knee bent up with foot planted firmly on the ground will the other was laid out on the bed. Her tail draped across her was lazily swishing back and forth her right hand laying on her hard abs her left stretched up and bent to lay on the pillows her breathing was as even as she could get it while like this. Michelle smiled and ruffled her hair making it look mussed and sexy like Michelle leaned over and kissed a cheek "relax" came the hushed whisper as she lay there.

She watched as Michelle moved to her set and began to first draw her out and sketch her every now and then she would look up and lock eyes with Ren her smile sweet and innocent as she then moved her eyes back down Ren's body making Ren blush. Michelle smiled as she watched the younger girl 'she is so fragile looking yet she looks as if she was a god not meant for this place and her…' Michelle looked down and blushed a little herself 'size is quite astounding for her age she is pretty big'. Looking back at her picture she smiled as it came to life before her eye's it was turning out to be a very great work of art no to just add color and texture. She looked back up for the hundredth time and then moved back down adding the finishing details to her art.

Ren watched as Michelle put her brush down and then stood up she watched as she walked over and slowly began to pull of her clothing she felt her cheeks get hot as more and more of Michelle's skin became visible "Mich…." A finger to her lips stopped her from speaking "shh it's okay". Michelle dropped her skirt to the floor which left her in nothing more than a pair of thongs and a bar. Ren sat up and reached out with a shaky had touching the breast lightly. Ren slowly reached behind Michelle's back and undid the snap to the bra, slowly she slid it down and off her Michelle's shoulders then she dropped it to the floor.

Michelle giggled a little and reached up and pushed Ren back down making her softly fall onto the pillows and bed. Murmuring a soft word or two under her breath the painting she just did moved to set aside as a new blank canvas was set up and the pencil picked itself up and began to draw what was happing on the bed.

Michelle smiled and slid off her thong letting it drop she slowly reached for a silk blind fold covering Ren's eyes she then got anther one and tied Ren's hands together up above her head. Ren whimpered at the feeling of them on here eyes she didn't like the dark that much and the fact that her hands were now tied didn't sooth her fears. Slowly delicate fingers made there way down her abs and over her ribs leaving a slow burning fire in their wake, the trailed down to rest on her hips lightly touching and rubbing her hips.

Michelle smiled as she heard the sounds the other girl was making it was so arousing her sweet small whimpers her hands clutching the pillow above her head with disparate fingers her body was stretched and her thin formed was now covered in a light sheen of sweet. She licked her lips and leaned down to kiss around the collar bone her hands trailing lower to grasp the other girls too, giving it a firm squeeze before letting go as she moved down to suck on a nipple.

Ren arched up and gasped these feelings where so different to her young mind her body was pleased with these feelings so she did nothing to stop Michelle's sweet touches or her kiss. She shiver when she felt the warm breath turn cold as hit blew across the wet marks on her skin she felt the silk keep her hands together be undone. But the one over her eye's stayed she felt a warm body lean over hers "you are very cute Ren-Kun yet oh so very naïve allow me to show you the way" Michelle's soft voice said.

**(Notes)**

**Well that is all for now sorry it took so long but at least it is done now.**


	7. Chapter 7: Key Blade and Power part IV

**Kingdom Hearts: A Wolf's Heart**

**By - WDG  
**

**Warning some sexual things in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Key Blade and Power part IV**

**Heights of the characters**

**Amy 4'8**

**Lita 5'1**

**Rei 4'10**

**Michelle 5'4**

**Amara 5'6**

**Ren 4'11 and ½ an inch **

**Also I am changing Amy's name, as you can see its no Ami**

**Any more now it is Amy.**

**I don't know if I told you in the last chapter but the ages for Amara and Michelle are 11.**

Ren felt soft hands trail over her body leaving a trail of molten fire in their wake, she let out a whimper and heard Michelle giggle she felt the weight of the bed shift as she felt Michelle crawl over her body. Ren could not see Michelle but from what her stomach and skin was feeling she could tell Michelle was clean shaven not a hair to found any were her skin was silky smooth and had a nice scent. Her breasts were plump and round and just the right size for some one her age, she also felt very light. Ren reached out blindly with her hands trying to touch something when she felt Michelle grab her hands.

Michelle pulled the hands up placing one on her breast she pulled the other to her mouth and began to lightly suck on the middle finger dragging her tongue across the tip of the finger and under it, Michelle pulled back and smiled and grinned at the small whimpering sound Ren made she "Ren-kun you have a very beautiful voice you oh…." Ren's hand moved and circled Michelle's breast with her wet middle finger and her other hand was gently squeezing the other with soft firm grasps.

Ren smirked and sat up whishing she could take off the stupid blind fold that Michelle had put on her leaning forward she let her mouth suck on the first piece of flesh her lips came in contact with, lucky for her it was the neck, Michelle gasped and moaned tossing her head back she moved her hands up to grasp fistfuls of Ren's snow white hair yanking Ren's head back she forcefully pushed her down "now now….. My little one you are moving to fast" she then got off of Ren and moved down to her waist letting her hair tickle the younger girl.

Ren whined in the back of her throat her small fragile hips lifting up off of the bed, the older girl smirked and kissed her abs her pink tongue swirling around the belly button before it dipped into it for a moment. Michelle smirked and pulled back licking her lips she moved down and pulled the sheets up over them as the lights in the candles all flickered out the magical paint brush still moving across the canvas capturing the movements of the two people in bed under the moon light.

**(Time Forward)**

The sun began to rise up over the horizon as the small from left alone in the big bed twisted and turned trying to figure out why she couldn't see, she heard giggling then she felt some one moved close to her then she could see blinking the brightness out of her eye's she looked around and saw many paintings of her and Michelle from the night before some where also of just her looking around more her eye's took in the blunt sexuality of them all especially the one where it showed the part where the two of them first joined and Ren lost her virginity. Blushing she looked away from that one and turned to look at the naked artist herself, "umm hi" said Ren "hi yourself lover" said Michelle as she leaned over and kiss Ren on the lips witch Ren responded to whole heartedly.

Pulling back Ren frowned "but I, my friend Rei she is very important to me I think I like her like I like you, I am sorry if I hurt you" her eye's held pain expecting a slap and to get yelled at but instead she heard a faint giggle. "Oh silly I know you love her love her just like you love me its okay trust me I know you and if I am not mistaken you have feelings for both Amy and Lita right" Ren blushed and then smiled "so your not mad at me" smiling she jumper into Michelle waiting arms at the second question she kind of froze before melting as Michelle began to pet her behind the ears an around her tail "yes I don't know why its like when I first meet Lita there was something about her cute tomboyish way that made me smile and she was very nice smelling to and Amy she was so shy looking and helpless looking to though I bet you she is a good fighter but still I still find myself falling for them and you know before I ran into you I accidentally kissed Amy in the library then ran off"

"Oh you poor thing, I see its' okay but maybe you should apologize to Amy and talk to her about this see if she wants to date you as well like me" said Michelle as she kissed a bare shoulder "She is right Kitten" said a deep husky voice gasping she saw Amara standing in the door way her body completely naked "Lover don't talk to her like that she is barely able to take seeing me naked" said Michelle as she kissed at Ren's shoulder but looked at Amara, who just smirked and walked over stealing a kiss from Michelle and before Ren could run she pulled her into a deep kiss her hands moving down to grasp her member giving it a playful squeeze.

Ren moaned and lifted up trying to reach the taller girls hands a little bit more, Amara pulled back and sat down pulling the girl into her embrace "I love you to me and Michelle have been waiting for you a long time we both love you so much and well stick beside you through thick and thin my little wild animal" Ren smiled and just hugged Amara tightly glad that she knew that Michelle and Amara both loved her. "Amara she has made love with me already I had the privilege of taking her virginity as you can see".

Amara smiled and kissed Ren's as she cuddled the younger girl close to her Michelle moved over to play with Ren's hair rubbing her back in soothing circles. "I can see that my love" she smirked looking around seeing the paintings in the room Stopping on the one that was not of them having sex nor was it the one were Ren had posed early in the day this one was a different pose.

_Flashback_

_They had been lying down for a while both kissing each other lazily as their blood boiled and was left to seAmyer in their aftermath of lovemaking. "Can I draw you one more time my young lover" Ren smiled and said "yes my angel of the water and wisdom you may", Michelle smiled and got up moving Ren into a different position making her look so weak and needy and very fragile looking almost as if one kiss would make her break._

_Lighting a few blood red candles, she moved Ren's thin hips with her hands making them lay in a pillow which raised them of the bed a little showing her cute but and her small sack and big member. Her legs were set in the same position as before one laid on a pillow while the other stayed bent and up right, her tail was draped out over her up right legs and over some of the bed, her abs where so toned that the light of the candle made very sexy shadows across her smooth stomach and upper chest._

_Her eye's were still blinded by the silk white scarf, her hair was mussed from the sexual love making not so long ago her arms where put in different positions this time one was sat small area above her package where the small patch of silvery fuzz was growing, and her other hand was thrown above her head making her muscles tightened so much that it showed off more around her ribs and upper arms and some on her lower arms. Michelle was even liking the way her lips seem bruised from the kissing she was sure her own lips looked the same and her neck now had a mark that she belonged to the younger girl smiling she ran a finger of the two puncture marks, before she went to away to start sketch and painting before they soon would end in anther love session._

_End Flashback._

Amara smiled as she looked at the painting, "you look so weak in that picture so fragile my little animal it just makes me want to jump in and hold you tight to me and cuddle you all night and I would hold you to the end of time my young lover." Ren blushed and licked at Amara's neck Michelle tilted her neck showing the mark smirking she said "Oh but Amara she is not you lover yet, you see you and her have yet to make love".

She moved Amara's hand down once more to Ren's member feeling how stiff it had gotten "but from the looks off things she wants to become your lover right now and" she moved her hand over to Amara's center she felt the wetness "from the looks of things you want her to be inside you as well" Amara blushed and looked down at the younger girl then at the clock "sorry my loves but we well have to cut this short we have class so and we need to get her some more rest so after school today well shall meet for supper in the dinning hall and talk about when and where we well have are love making as well as when it is taking place what do you say".

Ren nodded and smiled "I guess I better get back to my room see you guys later" she got dressed and fixed her clothes, once she was fully dressed and looking normal she ran over to them and kissed them before leaving "she is a hungry little animal isn't she such stAmyna and the power behind those hips ungh! Made me moan all night" said Michelle as she teased Amara "quit it Michelle that's not fair you can't tease me with the truth that just make me want to chase her down and let her take me right now".

**(With Ren)**

Ren ran quietly down the hall way looking at her watch it read 4 in the morning silently she sneaked into her room and got into her bed. Letting sleep over take her, as she sleep she dreamed of a tall sea beauty and a tall wind tomboy with a loving heart and smile that made her weak at the knees.

Slowly Ren felt the soft shaking of her shoulders and woke up smiling when she saw it was Rei she pulled the girl down into her arms and held her tight " good morning pryo" Rei smiled and rub Ren on her back as she said "its 6 in the morning I figured you would want to get up with the rest of us so that we could eat with our friends" Ren smiled and said "sure I would love to eat breakfast with you guys" She then let Rei get up so she could get up and get ready.

Getting into the shower she bathed her body down getting all then germs and dirt and sweat from her and washing it down the drain in axe body wash mixed with some of her own soaps and body washes and shampoos and conditioners. Brushing her hair and teeth and using some strawberry flavored mouth wash she left the bathroom walking out in a pair of boxers briefs forgetting about Amy and Lita being in the same room Rei as well all though she already knew about Ren's package, hey they took bathes together as kids still do sometimes even now, anyway Lita and Amy didn't know but they did know.

Ren was just about to reach for her white uniform when she felt eye's on her body looking around she wanted to smack herself "umm guess I have some explaining to do huh" Lita and Amy both had blushes on their face though Amy's was brighter considering she had felt it at the library and had dreamed about it. "Okay let me dress first" the girls nodded and sat on the bed each of them enjoying the sight all of them even got a little wet.

Ren dressed and then sat down on her bed sighing "well I was born with it really I don't have a problem with it really it just means if I want kids I can have them with my girl friends, yes I was gay sorry Rei I know I should have told you probably would have made thing easier but you knew about may well package and I thought that if you know I was gay you might fear sleeping beside me" Ren's voice was so sad Rei smiled real big and ran over to her kissing her deep and hugging her tight "I could never hate you I love you".

Ren smiled and kissed Rei back holding her tight before sighing and letting her go Grabbing her by the hand she led her over to Amy and sat her down then she went and got Lita and sat her down all of them on the same bed "also I kind of have crushes on all of you, what can I say you all are just so smart, sexy, sweet and nice I hope you and Lita don't hate me because I have said this after you found out I have a package or that I am also in love with both you two and Rei" she looked at Rei "I hope you still love me even after I told you this"

Rei and the other girls just looked at each other and smiled before each of them leaned over and kissed a blushing tomboy sayain. Ren could jump for joy but she had one more thing to tell "also I have two more lovers Amara and Michelle and I made love with Michelle last night please don't leave me or do anything to hurt them or each other I mean…." She was cut off by three deep kisses to the mouth "Yes you all well be my wives someday I know it I promise I well make you all proud of me and I well make you all happy and. …growl…" Lita laughed "we love you to you big goof ball but as my baby wolf you must be hungry lets get my champion blitz player some food" she said a cuddly like kissing and pinching her cheeks. "Yes breakfast is the most important meal of the day" said Amy as she leaned in to kiss Ren as well then she kissed Lita" plus with you being a sayain its more important" said Rei as they all headed out for the dinning hall.

As the came in they meet up with Xena and Gabriel setting down she told them the great news and Xena seemed a little mad thinking her adoptive step sister was hurting all these women when they all leaned in said "that was cute Ren thank you for calling us all goddess" before each of them kissed "we love you Ren-kun" their voice sound like the most beautiful of heaven choir she blushed and said "I love all you as well" getting up she bowed to each of them Xena smiled at the charming sight as did her lover "huh isn't she the cutest little minnie you" Gabriel said as she watched Ren take each girls tray watching as other girls at some of the other tables giving her some meat hungry eye's.

As she was walking back she was held up by some girls Ren was starting to feel very uncomfortable when the girls started to get very close when she felt a tingling in the back of her mind telling her to turn and take comfort from the warm body behind her and she did just that. Turn her body she burred her face in a fAmyliar chest that smelt of wind and roses 'Amara' Ren thought smiling breathing in deeply. "You girls leave my little animal alone she is taken" she then kissed Ren on the forehead as Michelle walked up and held onto to her arm "But Amara-san you are dating Michelle I guess Ren-san is a bad person if the little bitch…smack…" Michelle's hand was heard smacking the girl's cheek "don't you don't you ever call my Ren-Kun that or anything else again I swear to all that is holy you well be sorry" she then moved back over to the cowering Ren in Amara's arms and began to kiss her cheeks and lips along with Amara.

They moved with the girl back over to her friends "Hello again some of us have already met and I know some of you have also met Amara but just for the sake of things I will introduce us one more time" Amara smiled and said "Amara Windrider" she then moved to set down after shaking every ones hands pulling Ren down in her lap cradling the girl. Michelle smiled and curtsied, "Michelle Oceanstar "shaking all the girls' hands she sat down beside her lover. "We are both eleven years old and are in A5 grade level it is very nice to met are Ren-kuns loved ones besides us" said Amara as she looked at each girl flirting with them.

"I... am not a dog in heat right" came Ren's weak voice as she turned to look at her lovers, all them wanted to go back over those group of girls and beat them real hard but instead of that they did something better they all left and went to the garden to comfort their Ren-kun and compare schedules.

**(There schedules for school for first semester)**

**Ren Advance reading, Advance Art, Advance Gym, Advance Science **

**Amy Advance Science, Advance reading, Advance Gym, Advance Chemistry**

**Rei Advance Science, Advance reading, Advance Gym, Advance Art**

**Lita Advance cooking, Advance reading, Advance Gym, Advance Science**

**Amara Advance reading, Advance Science, Advance Gym, Advance Art**

**Michelle Advance reading, Advance Art, Advance Gym, Advance Science**

After comparing their schedules and calming their Ren down the girls all went to their home room classes Amara never once letting go of Ren's hand until they had to go to different classes in which case she held Michelle's or some one else hand she had classes with. When it was lunch time during third period every body met up right before class to head to first lunch, by then Ren was more back to her previous happy go lucky self still yet, Amara couldn't keep her hands to herself not that Ren minded, far from it really.

After lunch they all had gym when a problem arose the changing part of gym, Ren looked down at her pants the back up at her friends, she didn't know what to do but it was already decide by Mistress Myzuki, She came in and said that every girl was to use the chaining room to the left and the shower to left while Ren and her friends got the one to the right when the coaches questioned why Myzuki walked over and whispered something causing the coaches to blush and agree with the plan. So now they all had a whole locker room to them selves while everyone else went to the other one across the gym.

Walking in the all found their lockers and just like the blitz uniform Rei and Ren had to walk into a machine so it could get their measurements and etc. Ren's uniform was made up of some black sweats and a red jersey with the number X on it like her blitz uniform. Rei was a pair of red baggy shorts and a black top with her name and the sigh of mars on the back. All the other girls got dressed and walked out on to the gym floor, walking out some of the other girls that where already out on the gym floor let their eye's follow Ren and Amara some even looked at Lita but not as much as Ren and Amara.

Amara saw their looks and wanted to steam but instead she thought up something deadly and she leaned into whisper to Lita, who smiled and whispered to Amy, who blushed and Whispered to Rei, who smirked and whispered to Michelle. Then Amara sees that she has their full attention, she saw some young girls flirting with Ren and watched as other girls began to flirt too. Walking over she came up behind Ren and said "hello girls, bye girls" she then pulled Ren back to the group where all the girls put their arms around Ren in some way Amy and Lita sat on the floor and held her legs.

Rei and Michelle held onto her arms and Amara held her from behind by the waist her lips kissing on Ren's neck. Ren blushed as she felt them all touching and holding her Amara's lips felt like hot lava making her blood boil where ever the lips would touch, she didn't even care that the rest of the gym watched them with glares or anything.

Ren felt her body begin to hotten then their was a cough and soon all the touches and kiss stopped which made her kind of sad turning around she blushed seeing the coaches smiling at her making her feel embarrassed. After a talk from the coaches the girls were then split up between coaches lucky for the girls they all were together in the same class, then after all that they began basketball, which thankfully went by easily for the coaches thank god.

After gym the girls head to fourth period and then after that class they all meet up for supper in the dinning hall. Setting at a big table, all of them getting along fine and, even seeming to like each, other just fine even though they all loved Ren. Amara smirked and ran her hand down slim yet fragile hips gently pulling the small from back into her body as she kissed the nape of her neck.

Ren smiled an purred like a big kitten as she was loved on by the taller tomboy, that smelled of wind, groaning when the hands on her hips began to toy with her belt lops on her pants. Amara smirked into the kiss her hands slowly slipping past the elastic band of her boxer briefs and she made sure that no one could see where her hands where. She then slowly began to cress Ren as she made small talk with all the other girls, Ren whimpered this wasn't fair she thought every body was in her and Amara was doing this to her small and fragile minded body.

Michelle smiled as she watched the two making sure that no teachers saw what they were doing. She watched them all out dinner, Ren whimpered and almost wanted to scream but she barely held it in when Amara pulled away. "Okay then my young lover we had plans to make about when we were going to mate so when do you want to my love" Ren blushed and turned in her arms "ummm now" Amara nodded and waited a few more moments before they left heading to a place to make love.

Amara and Michelle's room, pushing the younger girl into the room she shut the door, and locked it pulling off their clothes she pulled the cover's over them. "Amara" came the shy voice "I umm really don't know what to do Michelle had me blind folded and tied down at some point so I am scared I might hurt you" Ren looked sadden for a moment then she looked away with a hurt look in her eye's "I have made you all horn…horny and now I can't fix that" Amara didn't know wither to cry or laugh, but looking into those sad eye's should knew she could not do either afraid that she might upset her more. "Its okay Ren I will lead you and show you what to do is that okay with you".

Ren blushed and smiled "really I can steal make love to you, then yes I would love that". Amara smiled and gently lifted the lighter girl up to set in her lap letting the silky sheet pool around their waists. "Okay then well first off these are breast, breast have nipples that are very sensitive to the touch if done right like this" she then moved Ren's hand to gently her breast easing her into massaging them then she said "it feels even better when they are sucked on" Ren smiled and leaned forward a little nervous she would hurt the other girl but when her lips touch Amara's nipple it was like second nature to just gently suck like a baby in this tiny pebble that tasted like fresh apples and strawberries.

Amara gasped and lifted her hand to hold Ren's to her tightly when she heard a whimper of pain Amara almost wanted to smack herself letting go she pulled Ren's head back seeing the hurt in her eye's "oh Ren I am sorry I hurt you I didn't mmpphhh" Ren pulled back from the kiss shaking her head "you didn't hurt me it's just…hiss…. painful it won't stop throbbing and every time you breath deep it brushes against you smooth skin and I can help but feel mmmpphhh" Amara smiled glad she hadn't hurt her let Animal tackling her into a kiss she gently eased her way down to Ren's hip "I want to show something else that can feel good but for you this time." With that said Amara slipped under the covers moving down to Ren's hips. Ren gasped and fell back her hips raising off the bed her fingers clenching into the covers, she felt the sucking and licking down there and could help but whimper with pleasure as she was pleased she was about to bust she reached down to try and warn Amara who just reached up and held her hand down.

That's when Ren realized that Amara wanted her to let out her seed, as Michelle had called it, into her mouth knowing that Amara wanted that made her go over the edge her seed filling Amara's mouth some of it was even coming out of the sides of her mouth, She sat up and licked her lips, Amara smiled made sure she got all the cum of her face, Once she was sure it was gone she smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Ren was surprised by this but let the kiss go on any way pulling back Amara smiled and laughed at the blush in Ren's face "You still want to learn more" Ren gave her a look before saying "yes".

Amara smiled and said "okay then" she then gently lowered Ren once more pushing her back toward the pillows, making sure she was comfortable she crawled on top of Ren and straddled her hips. "Are you ready" asked Amara one more time, Ren smiled and leaned up for a kiss before saying "I am" and so the night went on with Ren learning many new things about the fine art of love making.

**(New Day)**

Ren slowly opened her eye's and blinked a few times before looking around her eye's came to rest on the sandy blond hair of Amara who was sleeping beside her looking around more she saw that Michelle had came in but had sleep in her own bed. Smiling Ren got up and walked over to Michelle's bed sliding in she was surprised to get pulled into waiting arms "huh what" she looked up to see that Michelle was awake and smiling down at her. "Good morning to you to my little one" she said as she kissed Ren and pulled her close, "got any room for one more" looking up they saw Amara and smiled sliding over they made room with Ren in the middle the two women began to cuddle her, Ren laughed as some of there touches tickled her.

As they day rolled on they had showered together, and dressed together, then they headed out to eat breakfast with their whole group. Walking in they smiled and Ren ran over to Rei and sat down beside her grabbing her hand and holding it tight smiling as she did so leaning in she paused for a moment before she smiled and went in for a deep kiss which every body looked at seeing Rei blush they laughed knowing the girl had probly never been kissed. Ren pulled back and licked her lips, Rei blushed and touched her lips before leaning back over quickly and got another kiss from the passionate blond. Lita who was on Ren's left pulled her back into a hug and kissed her as well sliding her tongue out to meet with hers in a duel of the tongues, pulling back Ren smiled and moves around the table to give each girl their own kiss.

**(Teacher's Table)**

Myzuki watched Ren from the teacher's table, as did the other teachers, a woman with dark brown hair and green eye's that wore skirt and a pink shirt said "How in the hell did she get all of them its just not humanly possible for one person to keep all of them young ladies happy." Myzuki smiled and said "She is no human, she is a god" and she got up and walked off back to her office to do more reports and file away more papers.

**(Back with Ren and the girls)**

They were all talking with each other, while Ren ate, which really surprised everybody except Rei who knew just how much Ren could eat, laughing she saw Ren eye's her last roll and gave it to her saying "here you black hole eat it" Ren whimpered at the name but began to eat it anyway.

After Ren finished she grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth clean before getting up and saying she had to be somewhere, giving them all a kiss goodbye she ran to the bathroom and threw up her food, making herself gag she had a problem she knew, but it hurt her when Rei made jokes about her being fat which in turn made her go puke so that she wouldn't get fat.

Flushing the toilet she walked out and turned on the faucet letting the water warm up, she then grabbed a paper towel and began to wash her face and hands. After doing that she threw it away and grabbed a dry one and wiped her face dry, repeating process by throwing it away she then turned off the water and walked out. Walking down the hall she head to her training with Mistress Myzuki, walking up to the door she knocked and heard a voice say to come in.

Walking in she looked up at her Trainer to be and bowed showing respect to her; Myzuki raised an eyebrow smilling at the show of respect. "Good to see you're on time now follow me out to the field to began some of the basics", Ren smiled and did just that, once they reached the field Myzuki turned and then said "okay now hold for a minute I need to look some things over", with that said she looked over Ren touching her arms, and legs checking her heart rate, and some other things then she moved forward and let their heads touch she stood still for a moment before jumping back as if she had been hit by a bolt of lighting.

She then looked at Ren with wide eyes as if she had seen a god or something even stronger than that, shaking her head to clear it she smiled and said, "okay lets begin" and with that Myzuki began to show Ren how to use Magic and how to make herself one with the universe, which seemed weird to Ren because she had never thought she would become anything more than a fighter. But Myzuki knew better, she had saw the future and this girl, no this child would rule the whole universe with a finger, like it was nothing at all so she wanted to make sure that Ren was ready for such a role.

After all kinds of magic, Ren was able to summon a keyblade it was pure silver and was mad of some kind of crystal looking stuff that had a sharp look to it. The handle was a nave blue color and had very sharp edges that way if someone tried to take it out of Ren's hands all they would get would be one painful cut on their hands. Myzuki was amazed, but she knew it was nothing compared to what she knew was sure to come with the training in coming years with this little runt.

**(Dinner Time)**

Ren sat telling the girls about her day with Myzuki and how she had got a keyblade and etc. Rei was smiling and running a hand up and down her back soothingly as she told her story, after telling it she moved to eat and just like before she scarffed it down and Rei made a small joke about her weight not seeing the look of pain the flashed across her eye's, but every one else did, After a moment or two Ren got saying she need to use the restroom and she ran out with a nod Lita ran after her.

Ren heaved and threw up once more her stomach contents spill from her mouth "REN" She jerked around to see Lita's stunned face "Lita I can explain please don't hate me because I am fat". Lita wanted to cry, "oh sweetie come here" Ren ran to her arms, Lita rubbed her back soothingly picking her up it was then she finally realized just how light Ren was. She carried her all the way back up to there room and sat down on her bed rocking Ren in her arms, Ren calmed down some as she was held in Lita's warm arms, "You are not fat silly hell your so skinny I bet I could hold you with one hand and still picking up some other things." Ren smiled and cuddled up against Lita purring softly in her ear.

Lita laughed a little, she fell back on the bed pulling Ren with her "You know Rei doesn't mean it when she calls you fat she is just playing around with you but I am sure if you talk with her she well stop" said Lita as she kissed Ren on her neck then her cheek. "She is right" came a soft voice turning the saw Amy at the door leaning against it her skirt and shirt making her blend in with the wall in the shadows. Ren sat up and made room for Amy smiled and walked over undoing her tie she crawled into the bed with them making Ren be in the middle, they both wrapped their arms around her and both began to kiss her gently touching her hips with their hands the both rubbed in a downward motion.

Ren whimpered and raised her body up to their touches, Amy looked at Lita and smiled nodding her head yes. They both then began to stand up slowly they took off their clothes, they then slowly began to undo Ren's clothes sliding them off her slim body over fragile hips and down trim legs. Ren's breath was heavier and fast her mind was set on jumbled and heart set on speed, Lita crawled up to sit behind her and sit her up as Amy moved to kiss down smooth abs, down to a cute belly button, then she let her fingers trace through the short silky patch of hair above Ren's member. She blushed she had never seen one up this close she gently touched it watching it twitch and quiver, she smirked seeing it harden it made her feel good to know she hand this effect on a person.

Lita watched her lover interact with her new lover she smiled at the look on Amy's face it was very; sexy in a way it was defiantly something new. Amy liked the way it looked it was very different; she leaned in and began to lick it up and down gently. Ren watched amazed at the gentleness of the touch and the feelings it was different from when Amara or Michelle touched her yet it was just as good in its own way. Lita pressed her chest against Ren's back as her hands moved down her sides to her hips give them a warm squeeze she moved them around to grasp her member while Amy licked and touched it as well.

Ren was gasping for breath her body was being teased with pleasure, and she was liking it moving her hands back she grasped Lita's thighs and lifted her hips up to Amy and Lita's touches, and this is what Rei walked in on her eye's widen but she calmed down and just smirked walking over to the bed she took off her tie tying it around Ren's neck she yanked her into a deep kiss "mmmmmmmm" she pulled back as did Lita and Amy looking at their lover they all smiled and agreed Lita would go first then Amy then Rei.

As the night went on the four beds that where once all put in different place all came to meet in the middle and became one.

**(Authors Notes)**

**Nothing to add my dear friends except i hope you notice the changes.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Key Blade and Power part V

**Kingdom Hearts: A Wolf's Heart**

**By - WDG  
**

**Warning some sexual things in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Key Blade and Power part V**

As the days rolled forward and the sun began to rise we come to see a mass of flesh and covers all around one single person all of them cuddling her in some way. Snow-white hair was ruffled as a set of ice blue eye's opened to great the sun. Yawing Ren sat up looking at the clock she sighed and slipped out of the bed looking at her body she smiled it had been a few years and already she was thirteen years old and was doing a lot more with her time. She spent most of it making out a lot and getting weird looks from teachers and whispers about how she was able to do that.

Walking into the bathroom she did her morning routine and began to get ready for the day and just like every other day a set of hands grabbed her ass and squeezed smiling she saw that all the other girls where up and getting ready to."Hey that's my ass you groping" she said as she giggled. Amara smiled and pinched the young ass one more time "Oh I know and it's a cute ass as well can't help it Kitten" she moved to hold the skinny waist that belonged to Ren.

The girls as all laughed and gave to delicate small bottom a pinch and smirked in a happy way. Ren just shook her head and smiled and began to brush her teeth and then comb her hair walking out she got dressed and waited for all of her lovers watching them all get dressed with a smirk. All the girls giggled and laughed got dressed slowly for their lover, Amara dressed first she was also wearing the boy's uniform and she cuddled and kissed up against her lover while talking about their other lovers.

Once dressed and ready for action they head out into the hall and down the steps so the could talk longer. Upon reaching the cafeteria then grab a plate and a tray waiting in line the got breakfast and began to eat slowly. Ren watched the whole room with her eyes taking in every thing when she felt a sharp burning in her eyes closing them in pain she blinked and was glad to see no one had noticed.

She was wrong though at the teachers table Myzuki frowned a little and was about to walk over when the bell rang sighing she would just have to wait a little longer before talking to the brat.

Ren and the girls split up after a while each heading to their own classes which had changed now over the years Ren and her girls all skipped a head in some classes, and Ren's new class she wasn't with anyone but Mistress Myzuki learning about her body and deck, learning how the cards she chose had hearts as well which mixed with her own powers. Walking into the room which was put under a spell to look like outer space the moon hanging high Ren walked in and smiled setting down she waited for her hot teacher, though she would never date her.

Setting in a meditative style she felt her teacher enter and grinned standing up she turn around and bowed at the waist "Myzuki-chan" she said her bright smile showing Myzuki smiled herself reaching out to pet the younger girls head gently running her fingers through the growing hair which for a saiyan was silky to the touch. "Good morning yourself brat"she kissed her little student on the head motherly like before saying "i saw you this morning now lets see those eyes".

Ren hated when that happened getting caught when she always thought nobody saw, looking up she grinned and let Myzuki check over her eyes she hmmmm and mmmm and hmmmed some more she reached into her breast and pulled out a wand shinning a small light into Ren's eyes watching for reactions. Surprised when the eyes flashed sharply for a quick moment then going back to normal. "Well well look what we have here you little brat your progressing faster then i thought you would..." Ren pulled back in surprise at the words "faster dose that mean i am a freak" asked the younger girl.

Myzuki smiled and shook her head no picking up the younger skinner girl she grinned and said "no it means your special and pick up things faster baby girl" Ren smiled and snuggled closer like a child to its mother. Myzuki grinned and said "looks like you body is tapping into your other souls and heart knowing that when time comes you will become something great." she sat the girl down and smiled "which mean your work out is not being changed" she reached inside her robe sleeves and pulled out a scroll that looked so old and ancient that it could have been from the time of gods. It was also covered in letters of blood. She then pulled out a couple of other that looked them same, as the first and one that had gold letters instead of blood.

"These are ninja scrolls, which mean there is Taijutsu,Genjutsu , and Ni-jutsu" she showed the others "these scrolls talk about your body and your chakra learn it first" and she then left young Ren to herself to study. Ren sighed and sat down and began to read the stupid scrolls, because if there was one thing she hated it was reading long ass shit.

When Myzuki came back out side she found Ren already had the basic jutsu's down because she saw all kinds of clones, walking up and down trees, on water and up the sides of the old sheds that where not far off from here she also saw the original setting in a meditative state with her spiritual force which was snow white floating around in her in a massive aura and her chakra which was a golden color shinning off of her body as well.

"Very nice i see you have learned a lot already form the scrolls" Myzuki picked up a rock and threw it at Ren watching as she caught it faster then anything before when Myzuki threw stuff at her. Ren grinned and crumbled the rock into dust expelling all the clones she got a little dizzy when all the information came back her silver and gold power both shooting off in more massive waves of power before she calmed down and slowly made it dissipate to keep it hidden. Ren walked over slowly you could tell she was tired and sleepy but she had one of those grins on that said she was happy with her work and didn't mind how it wore her body out.

Myzuki picked up the girl when she was close enough to pick up, she then carried her back in and up the many flights of stairs she walked into the room and frowned at how crowed the places was, looking down at the know sleeping girl she wondered how she and all those girls stayed in here grinning she pulled out her wand and did a couple of spells before leaving the now empty room head back down stairs and out side she went over to one of the special parts of the great oh big Castle like school opening the door you found yourself in a massively huge room covered in all kinds of old paintings, then if you looked around more you could see all the girls posters on some of the walls and all of Michiru's paintings where hanging up as well, even the ones of Ren. Those picture made Myzuki blush, a scarlet red color, before going back to looking around the room to make sure her spells had worked. The celling looked like the night sky it even had a full moon hanging in the night sky and also had all the girls astral signs out line in all there favorite colors in the sky.

The walls where also stone brick in a black color, the floors where a nice soft, and silky carpet, that was a deep mix of violet, dark blue, and black. Which meant it looked black, but when the lights hit it in a certain way it could change colors. Their was a huge fire place with two big couches, one love seat, and a bean bag for each girl in their own favorite colors, the couches and love seat where a deep black leather couches.

They had big fluffy cushions and pillows as well. Their was a big flat screen TV hanging off the wall with built in slots on the wall for all the game systems the girls had all bought on one of their trips out of school, they had an Xbox 360, a Game Cube, Playstation 2, and a Playstation 3. Their was a big book shelf for each game systems games, which meant on one book shelf was Xbox games, on the other was Game Cube, and the last one was Playstation games. They where all made of a nice golden brown wood with a coat of golden stain and a hardener to make them last longer. To the other side of the room was a great old big home made bed that she knew Ren would just love, the home made bed was just basically this, on the very bottom layer was pads, all kinds of soft pads. The second layer was cushions, soft fluffy cushions, then some feathered in objects like pillows and more pillows. The thrown over this layer was a bunch of silk sheets and furs to cover it all up then another layer of furs that as all big and fluffy like. The one sheet of a dark black color went over them around the bed to keep this all in and not to fall out was some wood covered in padding to keep it from hurting anybody. Also there was a head board the same color as the carpet. The final layer on the bed was a bunch of pillows at the top for the girls to lay their heads one of each color that went with each girl, that where silky to the touch, then a two silky sheets one was navy blue and the other was black with purple and light blue stars on it.

Also on this side of the room where more books shelves then the other side but these ones where filled up with books and more books and scrolls and etc. They where the same color as the other shelves. There was also a big desk that had a supercomputer, from the future of a different planet setting on it, it was connected to a scanner, printer, a big stereo that had a 10 disk holder and iPod plug in, some speakers, the game systems, some of the security systems, and Ren's dueling device. Everything to which was wire throughout the walls expect for Ren dueling device which she just plugged in to update, everything else as was all neat and tidy and fire safe connected throughout the walls. There was surround sound in the whole house. Off to the side was a big closet where all the girls where hanging in neat order and in sections of their own all their shoes down at the bottom all shinned and clean, along with the chest each of them got when they came to the school.

Along one side of the wall was another place for their other dressing material such as underwear, boxers, tank tops, necklaces, collars, and etc. Each girl had their own and all the dressers where black and built into the wall so they where not in the way and on each drawer was the symbol of each of the girls powers so they would know who's was who's. Also near the middle of the room was another an open door way which lead into a great old big bathroom and gym/weigh/sauna room with all kinds of white, black, blue, and violet towels. The tiles where all made of the most expensive wood and the walls the same black brick in the other room the celling was also more stars and other planets. Their was a big pool like tub, with jets, and small seats in it. Their was all kinds of bathing stuff in a small shelf, in a neat order, because all the girl had their own taste in body washes and shampoos.

The wares and counter mad of marble which had four sinks on it so the girls could have more room, all their tooth brush had a little hanging place so they could be reached all, and their tooth paste was laying right below it, their hair stuff was in a small shelf, along with their lotions, and etc. Their hair brush and combs where also put up in a neat place. They had a huge shower with showers head on the celling on all the walls and corners and place for the bottles of wash and shampoo to set and a glass door to keep the water from getting out and everywhere.

In the gym part there was weights, in order from how much they weighed, their was a step master, a workout bench, a bowflex, and more stuff to work out with. Walking back out into the other room she looked around some more thats when she saw that the lights where old time like lights made to look like candles and torches. Giving the place an castle like look in a little way, and there was also some face animal skin rugs on the floors as well and a place to keep the wet shoes so the carpet wouldn't get dirty or wet.

Shaking her head she moved back over to the bed laying Ren down she took off her dueling devices moving to set them and the cards on the desk neatly, she then moved to remove the shoes and set them in the closet before ruffling her hair and putting the scrolls up and leaving the girl to get her much need sleep. As she went off to find the other girls to tell them where they had moved to, on her way out she saw the small button near the door that said in simple words seal, which meant if you pressed it you could take the house with you anywhere in a tent, on a plane, and etc. You would place the small scroll that would be left once you sealed it on a door and once you opened that door you house would be back to its old self once more.

Walking out and shutting the door she went in search of the other girls.

**(Notes**)

Well here is the newest chapter and i am also going to have to say that i will be posting the rest of the new up date on my http/wolfdragongod . Deviantart . Com/ all you have to do is take the spaces out and then click enter or go to my bio page and click it there either way the newer updates will be on that page. New updates soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Key Blade and Power part VI

**Kingdom Hearts: A Wolf's Heart**

**By - WDG  
**

**Warning their maybe some sexual situations in this chapter but then again when is there not some sexual things going on in my stories...anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Key Blade and Power part VI**

After having informed the other girls of their new room Myzuki left to go to her office to look for something she had long since forgotten about. Meanwhile the girls where making their way to the new room walking they whistled low at the look of the room before they all smiled and gave the cutest awwww when they saw Ren sleeping all by herself like a child her body curled in on itself trying to stay warm, her hair looked like it could have fingers running through it and her small cute butt was nice and round.

Rei grinned and walked around the bed and crawled in with her pulling her close nuzzling her neck and rung her fingers through the silken short hair unlike any other sayian rough and pointy hair. All the other girls soon got into the bed running their hands over the smooth body of the sleeping girl. Through her hair, over her skin, under her shirt, and over the fur on her tail, All of this drawing a sweet sound purr from her lips she even moaned when one set of hands was brave enough to reach down and rub at the forming bulge in her pants gently.

Ren woke up grinning "why hello to you to girls" she said with a blush looking at all of her girls. Getting up she spoke "now as nice as that was and as much as I want to lay you all I want to check out our new room some more" she then turned and began to check out the huge room. All the other girls groan in frustration. Before getting up and moving around the room to look at as well.

Ren and Lita checked out weight room, Michiru check out the bathroom, Haruka, Ami and Rei looked at the book shelf. Ren walked around and pick up some weights lifting them up and down before setting them back where they belonged and walking out.

"So girls you like the new place I do its really cool" said Ren as she sat down on one of them many chairs. Ami walked over and sat in another chair "I noticed that if you push a button the house shrinks and can be placed away safely I wonder why she did Myzuki I mean I wonder why she gave us a moveable house oh well I guess we will never know"

Ren just smirked and went to grabbed Ami putting her in her lap kissing her lovingly "you are truly smart my lover now…as I promised we can make love" she slowly began to get undressed and all the other girls did as well, Ren slowly began to make love to Ami the other girls watching as she touched kissed and licked all she could reach. Before she started to make sweet love with her their bodies becoming one as she thrust in and out of her.

Once Ami was sleeping blissfully Ren slowly began to make love with the other girls until it was just her and Rei and for some strange reason they both acted different Ren was rougher with her biting and leaving bloody mark on her neck. Rei was doing the same her nails leaving a bloody wake in her path as she scratched up Ren's back her legs locking around her hips as Ren went harder and faster. Her lips locking with Ren's when during their mating Ren went to super sayian two her teeth sinking into Rei's neck and Rei's teeth sinking into Ren's as the mated.

Ren pulled away blushing before she slowly powered down and began to clean Rei's wounds healing them with her powers before picking up all the girls and getting into bed with them for a long sleep.

Ren awoke slowly purring under the warmth of her lovers her body felt great but at the same time she felt as if something was going to happen today what she didn't know but she still didn't like the feeling. Sitting up she stretched and let a growl of satisfaction. When she looked all around she smiled seeing Lita and Haruka still in bed with looking from the other tomboy to the Amazon like girl in her bed she grinned and slipped under the covers and began to feel them up until both where dripping wet in their sleep.

Grinning she smiled before gently kissing them both awake. Haruka and Lita blushed feeling their dripping wet center before moaning softly when a hand touched them. Ren grinned and pulled back both her hands before sliding between Lita's thighs and slipping into her and she started to make love to her while she used her tail to tease Haruka.

She thrust in and out of Lita like her life depend on it until she and Lita both climaxed slowly she pulled out and went over to Haruka and laid down and said "dominate me". Haruka smiled and said "I can do that" Haruka then slowly teased her younger lover and pinned her to the bed whispering "you like being a dirty girl don't you" she teased some more saying naughty things before she finally began to make love with the younger girl.

They both moaned slightly when the came Haruka rolling off to the side of Ren who was breathing a little heavy but was fine "that was great…sigh now that I think about it where are the others…" that's when the smell of cooking food hit her nose smiling she got up and pulled on some boxers and walked into the kitchen smiling at her other girls "well well look what we have here some sexy ladies cooking up a storm".

The other girls smiled and laughed at her words before going back to cooking Ren came up behind them and watched to see what they where fixing. Once the food was done they all sat down to eat breakfast Ren eating the most out of them all. Once breakfast was over all the girls went their separate ways Leaving Rei and Ren all alone in the house because they didn't have class today. Looking over at the other sayian Rei smirked her tail flicking out to wrap around Ren's leg.

Grinning like a mad man Ren moved to pin Rei against the table with her body grinning she said "your beautiful" while she hovered above her she brought her lips down before biting her lover's neck hard. Before pulling back and walking away to jump into the cold waters of the pool they had. Rei went to sit on the couch watching the other girl. Before she walked back in dripping wet shivering a little from the cold.

Rei stared at Ren as she took off and sighed shaking her head. She laid back, "I don't see where you get beautiful but if you see it I trust you..." She lay on the couch her stomach down. She pulled a pillow under her head and sighed into the pillow lightly. Perhaps it was time to choose who was dominant.

Yea Stupid argument but it may help with the relation. Ren seemed inferior at times but did take charge. Rei was pretty much a girl all the time her body which was feminine. Slender sides round hips large breast, nice rounded ass. The hourglass body with more umph as one may say. She weighed a more than she looked due to work out. She'd reached 108 but most all of it was muscle not fat. Then again Muscle IS heavier than fat.

Rei slowly kicked off her socks and reached down un-doing her trip pants and removed them from her body throwing them to the ground. She then reached into her shirt undoing her bra and pulled it from under her tight shirt. She knew this would Make Ren eager once more seeing as now she was in her bikini black thong panties and her shirt was tight around her breasts which made them look large and since she had chills her nipples were growing harder and it could be seen!

She rolled on her side to look to Ren and ran her hand over her hips, "Come and lay with me Ren..."

Ren gulped before pulling off her wet clothes and dropping them leaving her in wet boxers and a wet tank top. She slowly crawled on top the other girl he cold hands touching the warmer thighs.

She smiles seeing her obey and as she was climbed over she spread her legs so she would feel her areas intimacy growing. She gasped feeling the cold hands upon her thigh but she gladly groaned rather liking the cold anyways. She reached up and pulled Ren over her and kissed the lush lips and let their bodies press tight together hoping she'd warm.

Ren groaned as the warm thighs of Rei pressed into her legs and side there heat almost searing in her mind. She pushed into her a little with her hips so she could lean up some more her wet boxers pressing against Rei.

Her mouth dropped open and her head arched back along with her body, "Ren..." She moaned in plea begging for attention and love! Her hips rolled up pressing tight against her lovers; she looked to Ren with deep purple like eyes, "God I want you to fuck me so badly Ren you make my desires grow deep!" She thrust her hips up a bit harder but knew she'd enjoy.

Ren licked her lips and groaned as the hips pressed harder into her gripping the full hips in her grasp harder she rub against the thin bikini panties before moving her hands up to the round breast rubbing them gently.

Pulling back with a wine of protest from herself she steeled her nerves and slowly she pulled her top of along with her wet boxer's goose bumps rising on her skin.

She dropped the clothes and moved to remove Rei's panties tossing them aside she moved her hands up and gripped her hips tight before settling herself back down between her thighs shivering and letting out a small fox like wine.

She rubbed her hard member against her lover wet opening she didn't enter it yet she wanted this to last for a long while for the both of them. Leaning up she licked the nipples through the shirt sucking hard on the rough like material.

Biting the nipple lightly sucking hard almost like a child trying to get milk from its mother. Her hips ground rough and harshly into the couch as she tried to settle her hunger.

She didn't want to enter her lover yet so she just rubbed herself against the couch as she slid down her lovers body kissing her stomach lifting the shirt to expose the cute little belly button she licked into the small hole before moving down to her wet opening a lapping at it with her tough before moving up and sucking on the clit.

Rei shudders as she felt her lovers hips move over hers more intensely and whined when her breasts were rubbed with cool hands yet pleasingly gentle. She watched her undress and smiles watching.

Rei felt her panties be removed and tossed aside, she spread her legs and grins nearly begging to be dove into. She winced feeing her hips be grabbed and moved, she felt her over her now and their bodies touching

Rei blushed and leans her head back softly crying out as she felt the shafts head at her entrance. She groans being teased. She gasped as her nipples were sucked on then groans as it began to grow lightly painful but she loved it!

She then gasped as she felt her hips thrust hard into her as well as the couch. She blushed and moans feeing her tease her kissing a trail down her stomach feeling her shirt being lifted to reveal her curved hips and big ones at that. Her eyes suddenly shot wide and she jerked as she felt her move lower to her moist pussy. She shudders and blushed then screams as she felt a tongue lapping at her and then the most erotic thing, her lips clasped over her clit and at this point Rei gripped through her hair and groans her name in passion and lust.

Ren grunts her hips rubbing franticly at the couch begging for her to enter the girl before her before she finally gave in. Moving her lips away from the precious pearl in front of her she licked her lips sliding her body back up.

She kissed inside her lover thighs moving up her stomach and back to her lips as she moved to rest her hips along side her loves her member pressing against the opening. Pushing in she groaned before slowly thrusting her hips back and forth her lips sinking down on Rei's neck her fangs slipping into the skin as she made sweet love with her mate.

Rei grunted as she was slammed roughly into the couch but let out a pleasure filled groan of pain when she felt the fangs in her neck sooth her mind. She wrapped her legs around her lover's hips her own fangs sinking into Ren's neck.

**(Notes**)

Well here is the update hope you like.


	10. Chapter 10: Key Blade and Power part VII

**Kingdom Hearts: A Wolf's Heart**

**By - WDG  
**

**New chapter up and finally the heartless make themselves known and worlds collide and new people are meeting. Hearts are take and hope is shattered in this new chapter of KHAWH I hope you love it. Also the song isn't mine I didn't make and nor do I claim to have done so the song was made by Utada Hikaru.**

**Also I Have A Poll For You Lovely People, Should Ren get a set of guns or not.**

**Yes - 0**

**No – 0 **

**Chapter 10: Key Blade and Power part VII**

After having gotten up once more Ren smiled looking up and over she saw a note on the table from Rei who must have already left. Getting up from the couch she sat back down after she went to get something to drink. Looking at the note she smiled it looked as if Rei had class so she need to leave, tossing the note aside Ren got up when for some reason something didn't feel right, running to her room she tossed on some clothes and ran out of the house before thing quickly and running back in and sealing it.

The house slowly began to fade away until Ren was left standing alone with a scroll in her hand. Tucking the scroll away in her pants pocket she began to dash away heading for the school. Coming to a stop she felt her breath leave her as she saw the people lying around slowly sinking into black holes in the ground. Jumping to her side quickly she avoided a small black creature that had almost hit her, looking at it she saw its glowing yellow eyes and shadow like body.

She growled and flashed with power her sayian powers kicking in as she powered up she held out her hand and. Her world went dark as she was sucked away through a black hole falling down into a deep black watery darkness. She felt sick she felt ill; her heart was speeding up going at a faster rate with each second that went by.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

She was slowing down some her falling was more sluggish now she could almost feel the air around her. Almost like it was alive with the darkness that was hiding it in this place.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

Her body felt cold she felt as if she was losing something important but for some reason she could think of what it might be it was like she could feel the though at the tip of her tongue but she couldn't think of what it was.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I mean when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Ren slowly felt nothing as her world went black and her body picked up pace once more slamming her onto a hard ground knocking her out as black ravens flew off leaving her laying in the darkness on the glowing surface of two women.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Her breathing slowed and her eyes stayed shut as the world around her slowly faded out. The darkness moving in slowly trying to cover up her glowing light, and steal away her heart and soul.

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you come to me and said,_

Ice blue eye's opened once more quickly she jumped up, her mind speeding through a thousand thought at once thoughts like who was she, where was she, and what was she.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

The shadows stopped at her feet and fled once more as she looked around watching as three stands slowly began to rise up from the ground.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

On the stone stands where three different things one held a shield, the second held a staff, and the last held a sword. All shined with light of some kind that made her feel a lot warmer when she got close to one of them.

_Hold Me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings that future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Moving away from them she went to look around walking to the edge of what she was standing on she gasped looking at the deep darkness that was all around shivering some she wonder how far down it went.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Reaching around in her clothes she searched smiling when she found something to toss into the darkness. Pulling out a pen she tossed it over the edge, straining her hearing to see if she could hear it drop. After a while of waiting she sighed and pulled back and looking over her shoulder to the two women on the ground.

_Hold Me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings that future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

One looked very young and the other slightly older and sad. They both where blonds though and had amber brown like eyes, that seemed to hold a lot of wisdom in them. The younger one had a smaller chest while the older one had melons that would make any baby hungry.

_Hold Me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings that future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Shaking her head she walked back up to the items checking them out she walked over to the sword and moved to grasp it when **'Is this your choice young one, the path of a warrior to fight and stand and protect those precious to you' **Ren looked around before nodding her head and taking the sword once more a sad smile on her face as it flashed out of sight.

'**Then what do you give up the power to shield your self or the power of wisdom'**

Ren looked at the staff and shield before running over to the shield and holding it up to be taken away. **'Are you sure little one' **Ren thought for a moment before nodding and holding the shield up once more watching as it flashed away just like the sword.** 'Then your path is set only you can change it by fighting away the darkness once more, you hold the key at your side and may the darkness never surround you and make you forget young one. But remember the closer you get to light the bigger you shadow but don't fear because you are never alone.'**

With those words Ren was left alone once more only this time a door slowly made itself known light bursting through when she opened it her shadow grew and in size and shape slowly change into that of a fox with nine tails something she had never seen before. But some how she knew what to do she held out her hands away from her body and brought them together as if holding something when with a flash of light a blade that looked as large as a key formed in her hands it glowed with power and hummed happily in her mind.

She took up stance and grinned at the beast charging forward dashing from side to side as its tails came crashing at her. Dropping to her back she slide under the beast and thrust up her light slowly turning the creature white the black fading showing a furry red fox that slowly began to turn white its sadistic grin faded to one of hurt and anger to one of sadness and sorrow. Its eyes just as blue as hers if not more seemed to be crying before it burst into flames racing up her right and left arms burning the skin and tearing a design into them.

Ren left out a scream of pain that sound so animal like that it echoed off the darkness making shatters appear in it slowly light began to break in through the shadows surround her world until she felt herself falling once more only this time she was falling fast. She landed with a thud on top of a large reddish toad that had a man with blond hair standing on looking at her as he held a baby in his hands.

Ren shook her head and looked at the man before turning her head quickly gasping at what she saw a red giant fox was racing its way toward them. Looking up at the man she asked "You plan on stopping it right" He nodded his head looking down at the baby in his arms. She saw his gaze and a thought went through her mind of a house sealing its self into a scroll. Looking up she said "your sealing it into the child aren't you" He looked at her once more and with a sad gaze he said "yes".

She stood up and took the child looking at its stomach she saw the spiral on it and asked "can you put it in me and him that way he isn't alone" The man thought for a moment and nodded his head quickly pulling out a brush and some ink he began to work fast on the girls stomach as she held the child. Once it was finished she asked "what's you name" he looked at her then smiled say "My name is Minato Namikaze I am the fourth Hokage" she smiled "nice name I can't remember mine so is this you're son" Minato smiled once more and said "yes his name is Naruto Uzumaki" she looked down at the child.

She smiled and turned to face to man as the demon got closer saying "he well never be alone" Minato smiled whoever this girl was she was something else doing some hand signs and saying the move he slammed his hand into her stomach along with Naruto's. The demon fox let out a scream before it vanished slowly along with killing the man before her falling backwards she landed softly with Naruto in her arms wrapped softly in them sleeping smiling at the child she let sleep consume her.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sarutobi was man they called professor and at one time the third Hokage and now it would seem that he would have to take that title once more. Looking into the room he saw the boy and the girl that had the nine tail beast sealed with in them looking over the girl with sad yet grateful eyes sad because she seemed to be in pain and the marking on her arms and stomach would cause only more pain. Yet, he was grateful because this girl chose to help the fourth and not leave the boy alone at least that's what the great toad had said.

But the girl also didn't have a family nor no name she was practically all alone in this world, well that wasn't true she had Naruto. He smiled yeah, he though she has Naruto her new little brother. Now all she need was a name, he sat and watched the two for a few moments. Before nodding his head and reaching in his robe to pull out a scroll it was only fair this girl and this boy got this and no one else seemed worthy anyway. Now all he had to do was think of a name for the girl, hmmm what would be best for her. He had got it he would name her a boys name and make her be a boy so the conical would accept the idea he had planned for her and Naruto.

Summoning an ANBU he said "get me the file on this new comer here" then ANBU nodded and left in a puff of smoke before flashing back in a second the leaving once more. Sarutobi smiled and began to fill out the form where it said Name he put down Nero Uzumaki Namikaze. Looking the girl over he moved to look her over her left arm had a strange tattoo on starting from her wrist all the way up to her shoulder and down her shoulder blade a bit, and her right arm looked the same except that the tattoos glowed red and blow and her finger nails on that had looked more like claws. Jotting all this down in the file, he went on some more looking over her form, strange she even had a tail at the base of her spine that no matter what the doctors did would not come off. Her frame seemed to be change too as well her bones where becoming stronger and tougher it would take a lot to break one, yet they also had some flexibility to them as well.

Pulling the covers back he saw her chest was wrapped up because of some fractures she had got from something, moving his gaze down he saw the spiral on her stomach and jotted that down in the file along with everything else. Calling a nurse in he asked her to check everything else below the belt, after a second of two she came back with a deep blush and reported that the girl had both male and female parts, before she left a little blood dripping from her nose as she told him all the measurements. Sarutobi laughed a little on the inside at the woman's blush and bloody nose, jotting down that her silver white blond hair color was truly a natural color.

He came to the part in the file where it asked about the sex of the person, sighing he put down that she was now a male. Moving back over to the girl he checked her eye color and put down that they where a very light blue color, running a glowing had over her body once more, he nodded and put down that she had large chakra pathways, and her blood type as well was something new. Finishing the girls new file he did all the same with Naruto to make sure he was in good shape as well, once finished with boy children he sat back down and went back to watching them waiting to see if they would awake soon.

**(AN)**

**Well hope you liked the update. Also to my beloved fans I am sorry if this update was late but I am have been really busy with some things in real life, but anyway I promise to put up the next chapter soon so I hope you like this one.**


	11. Chapter 11: Worlds Meet and Powers I

**Kingdom Hearts: A Wolf's Heart**

**By - WDG  
**

**New chapter up and finally the heartless make themselves known and worlds collide and new people are meeting. Hearts are take and hope is shattered in this new chapter of KHAWH I hope you love it.**

**Also I Have A Poll For You Lovely People, Should Ren get a set of guns or not.**

**Yes - 0**

**No – 0 **

**Chapter 10: Worlds Meet and Powers Are Brought To Surface I**

Ren slowly began to wake up shaking her head her whole body ached in places she didn't think she had. Setting up the covers feel from her body to lie pooled at her waist blink she looked around until her sites fellow on the blond beside Naruto she was apparently checking up on them. "_umm…lady" _Ren's voice felt raw, and her throat felt sore. The girl gasped and turned to face Ren, she smiled and asked "how do you feel Nero". Ren paused thinking was that her name, well that's what the lady called her so that must be her name. "_I…cough…_I am fine" the blond walked closer and said "that's good to hear I am Tsunade I am glad you are fine, you know if it wasn't for you I would have left the village but it seems you and Naruto need guardians which for you will be me and for Naruto it will be a friend of mine then when he turns 16 you and him will switch he will come to me you will go to my friend."

Nero smiled "so he wont be alone good to hear" Nero fell back on the bed sighing softly closing her eye but opened them back up when she felt a hand on her check Tsunade stood over her smiling her hand glowing softly in a green color "what are you doing" Nero asked. Tsunade smiled and said "checking up on you duh " she ran her hand over the smooth skin of her face then down her neck and over her chest before pulling her hand back. Nero smiled as the warmth on her skin lingered reaching out to grasp her hand when the door opened to a man walking in.

Nero looked at the old man got ready to fight incase something was to happen. But she was stopped by a soft hand on her shoulder and a kind voice "awww I see you have met Tsunade young one I am glad you are awake," the man sat down in a chair " hmmmm Nero may I ask you a question".

Nero nodded her head and almost purred when the soft hand on her should, which belonged to Tsunade rubbed her ear softly, "what is it grandpa…or should I call you something else I know not you name"

The old man smiled "aww sorry about that I am the Hokage of this village my name is Sarutobi and as for my question it is would you like to live with Tsunade even after you become her teammates partner in training" asked Sarutobi

Nero looked at the man then the woman before smiling and saying "only if Naruto can as well"

Sarutobi smiled "of course he can" getting up he pulled out a black outfit and a mask and a black head band with a silver leaf symbol on it. "As of now you are ANBU the youngest ever and when I say ever I mean you're like what a still a prê teen heck most would look at you and laugh but I know better then that so these are you clothes".

He hands her black boxers that had enough room in them for her member, then some black pants that hand pooches all over them and a seal so they where water proof then black socks and black boots with black metal on them. He then handed her some black wraps, and a back muscle shirt then a black over shirt and black fish net then a big black hooddie with a red spiral wing fashion on it. On the hood it self was a few words….it just said Broken….

The he handed her some black gloves with plates in them and finally the mask which was white and had a wolf carved on it in silver the highest ranking color above red (I don't know if that is true) .

"Her ya go I will get you weapons latter on when I can see what matches up with you"

Nero nodded her head and went to get dressed pulling the clothes on to her skinny body. Once she was clothes properly she walked out with the mask on her belt and not her face, not wanting to put it on just yet. "So now what Old man" she asked.

Tsunade looked at the girl like she was crazy, she still kept calling the Hokage old man even when she knew his name, girl had to be crazy to do that. Nero looked over to Tsunade and smiled softly at her as she ran a hand through her mused hair.

The Hokage smiled "for now just go with Tsunade and let her show you around the village so that you may get used to the village and its people." With that the Hokage took his leave of the room. Nero looked up and Tsunade with a smile and said "I am hungry can we go get some food".

Tsunade smiled for some reason it seemed as if the world just got a light brighter.

**END CHAPTER.**

**Some changes going on in my stories look out for them. Also update soon i promise.  
**


End file.
